Motherly instinct
by mirdaishan
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers for 13x17! Morgan has never really liked babies, but when she visits baby Joshua with her father, something changes inside of her, which leads to her finally making a decision about someone who makes her heart skip a beat...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

While looking down at little baby Joshua, Morgan felt something change inside of her. This wasn't like her to say a baby looked cute! She didn't like babies, she never had! They cried all the time, kept you up at night, couldn't do anything themselves and she didn't even want to think about diapers. When her mother had told her she was getting married again, all she had been worried about was a baby in the house. Luckily both her mother and stepfather had reassured her very quickly that they didn't want any more children, that she would always be the only one. She had been happy back then, but now she didn't understand why anymore. Little Joshua had wrapped his hand around her finger, which made her smile.

"He looks like you, David," she told him, still smiling. He blushed a little. "You really think so? Everyone says he looks more like Amy."

"No, definitely you," she insisted. "But maybe I do see a little bit of Amy in him…"

"Babies change when they grow up," her father suddenly spoke up. Up until then he had been standing quietly behind them, just looking at baby Joshua with a smile on his face. Now he looked up. "When Morgan was little, she looked just like me, but now she looks exactly like her mother. So, who knows, David, in eighteen years time he might just be your mirror image!"

"Well, it doesn't matter who he looks like most, I think he's beautiful anyway," Morgan stated. She softly rocked Joshua in her arms. "Hey, there, little guy… Yes, I think you're beautiful! But I bet your Mom and Dad tell you that every minute, don't they? And everyone else who comes to see you…"

"Has he had a lot of visitors?" her father asked David and Amy. David nodded. "Yeah, almost everyone has seen him already! Doc and Hodges were here first and then Finn and Nick came to see him… Sara's been here, Russell of course with his wife, Henry and Mandy… Even Captain Brass has been for a visit!"

"What about…" Morgan started, wondering if her favorite colleague had seen the baby already, but she didn't get the chance to finish as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," David smiled at Amy, quickly leaving the room. Amy watched him as he left before looking at Joshua again. She smiled at the sight of her happy, quiet son. "I think he likes you, Morgan!"

Surprised, Morgan looked up. "Really?"

With a smile, Amy nodded. Feeling a little proud, Morgan continued to rock the baby softly in her arms. She didn't know why she suddenly felt proud after Amy's comment. She didn't have any experience with babies and whenever she saw one with his Mom in a store, the baby usually already started crying when she just thought about looking at him. Joshua didn't cry in her arms, though. He even seemed to fall asleep with his thumb in his little mouth. Morgan couldn't help but smile when she saw it. He was absolutely adorable!

"Guys, there's another visitor!"

David returned to the room, closely followed by Greg. Morgan's heart immediately skipped a beat. She managed a normal smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Greg repeated before smiling at Amy. "Hey, Amy, congratulations! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the new Mom smiled. "And Joshua's fine as well, that's most important for me."

"Definitely," Greg agreed. He looked at the baby in Morgan's arms. "So, this is him then? Are you going to introduce me, Dave?"

Almost reluctantly Morgan gave Joshua back to his father, who proudly showed him to Greg. "Meet Joshua Adam Phillips! Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah, sure!" Greg held up his arms so David could give him the baby. Smiling, he looked down at the little boy. "He looks like you, David!"

"Really? You and Morgan are the only ones who think so!" David told him. Greg looked up at Morgan. "Well, we agree every now and then on something, don't we?"

His smile made her heart skip another beat while she noticed how natural it seemed for him to hold a baby. He'd be a perfect Dad, she thought, almost immediately shocking herself. Where did that come from? She quickly turned around and looked at her father. "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah, you're right, it might get too busy for Joshua," her father agreed.

"I'll show you guys out," David offered, but Ecklie quickly reassured him he didn't have to. After saying goodbye to Amy Morgan followed her father outside and got into the car with him. As he was driving, she had the opportunity to look out the window and get lost in her own thoughts. Something had woken up inside of her after holding baby Joshua, something she had never expected. And something she didn't know how to deal with right now.

"You okay?" her father asked. "You're kinda quiet…"

"I was just thinking," she admitted.

"About Joshua? I saw how much you loved holding him."

"You did?" A little unsure she looked at her father. He smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, don't worry, M! As far as I know all women loves babies, so I'm glad you're no exception!"

"I never liked them before…"

"I know," her father nodded. "I even already almost gave up hope of ever becoming a grandfather. But I have a feeling that might change…"

Morgan shook her head. "Don't get your hopes up too much, I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Things can change…"

"Well, not for me!" she said, leaning back into her seat again. She stared out of the window. The image she had in her head almost seemed to appear in the darkness as if she was watching a movie. She tried to focus on the houses she saw outside, but the image wouldn't disappear.

"What about Greg?"

She immediately felt her cheeks going red. Had he been reading her mind? How did he know she had been thinking about him?

"We work together, we can't date," she reminded her father. He shrugged his shoulders. "Says who? As long as you can stay professional at work, I don't mind you two dating!"

She could just hold in a happy 'Really?' and a smile. Instead, she said: "There's no way we'll end up dating."

"There isn't? Come on, M, I saw the way he looked at you when he walked in and saw you with the baby in your arms. And I know you know exactly what I mean! Don't make me spell it out for you, please, I'm not sure if I can handle that!"

She didn't answer his smile, she just stared out of the window. He was right: she knew exactly what he meant. Greg was crazy about her, he always had been. And she knew she was lucky he was, because he was the most amazing guy she had ever met. He was cute, funny, smart, passionate, caring… Basically everything she could ever want. And yet she never really gave him a chance to become more than friends with her. Why? What was wrong with her?

By the time her father dropped her off at home, she still hadn't thought of an answer. Was she too focused on her career to think about a personal life? No, because she thought about it quite a few times every week. Was she scared of getting hurt if she told Greg how she felt? That was ridiculous, because he would never hurt her. What was it then? Why couldn't she just admit how much she liked him and that she dreamed about a future together with him?

The two questions kept going through her mind as she tried to get some sleep. She stared at the red numbers on her alarm clock, which almost seemed to shout out: 'You're not gonna get any sleep as long as you don't tell him…'

"I know, I know," she muttered. "Just leave me alone…"

Suddenly she sat up in bed. Did she really just talk to an alarm clock? Yes, you did, she answered her own question. And you know what that means…

Half an hour later she rang a doorbell, her heart beating wild with nerves. When he opened the door, he looked surprised, which she couldn't blame him.

"Morgan?" he said, smiling, but with his eyebrows frowned together. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she confessed. She saw his eyes light up hopefully after her words, which made her smile. He already knew what she was going to say.

* * *

**I thought of this as a one-shot, but if you'd like me to continue, just let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, story followings and adding this story to your favorites! I really love it! :D And I really appreciate that you wanted me to continue the story of course!  
So, here we go then with chapter 2 and I'll probably do a chapter 3 as well. Hope you guys enjoy it just as much as the first chapter!**

He stepped aside, showing her the way to the living room with his hand. She felt a little nervous as she made her way to it. This was the first time she was actually in his apartment. She'd been at the door to pick him up, but she had never been inside. When she was driving, all she had been thinking about was how to tell him how she felt, not about standing in his living room or any other room for that matter. During the few seconds she needed to walk from the door into his living room, she tried to imagine what it would look like. What she saw, beat everything she could possibly have thought of. Everything was neat and tidy, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, but what got to her the most, was that all the furniture matched perfectly together. She thought about her own apartment, where everything had been filled up with second-hand chairs and tables, where absolutely nothing matched. It had never really bothered her, but now she saw Greg's living room, she almost felt like moving in with him right away.

"It's great," she told him. "I don't know why, but I guess I expected more of a student-like apartment. You know, clothes everywhere, huge piles of dishes throughout the house…"

"There was a time when it looked like that," he admitted. "When I just started working at CSI as a DNA tech, I kinda had… different priorities, if you know what I mean…"

She grinned. Yeah, she knew he was talking about girls. Sara had told her stories about what Greg had been like when he was a DNA tech, which always made her laugh. She really liked the way Greg was now, but she also would have liked the Greg from back then.

"It's a shame I didn't know you back then," she admitted honestly. He shook his head. "I'm glad you didn't, it probably would have scared you for life!"

"No, it wouldn't." She looked at him, convinced of her own words. "But I do believe you've changed… Catherine once told me as a joke that 'her little boy has grown up'."

Greg smiled for a moment, one of those sweet, shy smiles she loved so much.

"I think she is right," she said, a serious look in her eyes. "When I saw you holding Joshua… I could…"

She hesitated for a moment. Was she really going to say this out loud? He looked back at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. It was another thing she loved about him. He would never push her, he would always wait until she was ready.

"I could almost… picture you holding your own baby…" she confessed quietly. He blushed, but she didn't know it was because her compliment made him shy or proud.

"I thought the same thing when I saw you holding him," he admitted. "You'd be a wonderful Mom."

"You'd be a wonderful Dad."

He grinned a little, obviously feeling uneasy with the situation. "Usually people talk about this when they've been dating for a while…"

"It kinda feels like we have, don't you think?" She looked at him again. "I know we haven't been out to dinner or to see a movie together or something like that, but with everything we've been through, it feels to me like you were always there for me… Only I have been stupid enough not to take it any further than a little flirting… And yet you're still here for me and you still seem to like me just as much as that day I walked into LVPD for the first time."

"That's not true," he corrected her. The look in his eyes made her smile. "Even more than back then, right?"

"A whole lot more," he confessed shyly. Slowly, she walked towards him until there were only inches left between them. When their lips touched for the first time, she knew it was right. He was the one for her, this was what love songs were about, what writers wrote about in books and what was shown in the most romantic movies. She loved him, he loved her and that was never going to change anymore. She wrapped his arms tighter around him, deepening their kiss. Neither of them pressured the other into turning it into more than a kiss, it was really just about their love for each other. When they finally broke apart, all they could both do was smile.

"Just let me know when you're ready," he whispered, his forehead softly pressed against hers. She immediately knew what he meant. He wasn't talking about more than kissing, because they both knew they'd eventually take that step. No, he was talking about their own family. Of course they had to talk about it, it wasn't something they could decide on now, but at least they already knew there was going to be one. Their own little family… She couldn't wait for the day when she could tell him he was going to be a Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews again, I really love them! :D Here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you like it as I kinda wanna do one or two more chapters...**

Ever since the day Morgan went over to Greg's house, it had been their little secret. No one knew anything about what had happened between them and they made sure no one could suspect anything. They were extremely careful in choosing the places they went to on dates and they made sure they never left CSI at the same time. But they both knew the time was coming to tell everyone about their secret. Or at least, if Morgan's feeling was right.

Morgan stared at the door nervously. Her feeling had to be right, how could it not be right? She had constantly been tired lately, she had felt sick a couple of days every week for the past three or four weeks… It had to be right! Since neither she nor Greg wanted to depend on a home pregnancy test, she had called the doctor and made an appointment. Greg had wanted to come, but he knew that would cause suspicion at work. So he just tried to focus on his crime scene while Morgan waited impatiently for the doctor to call her back into his office to tell her the results. When he finally did, she felt like she was about to faint. Was she… or wasn't she? She had to be! Stop it, Morgan, just wait for what he's gonna say, she told herself.

The doctor smiled at her. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," she admitted. He smiled again. "Then I won't keep you waiting any longer. Congratulations, Miss Brody, you're definitely pregnant!"

Even though she had expected it, hearing the news from the doctor stunned her. Almost with her mouth wide open she stared at him. She was pregnant? She and Greg were going to have a baby together? She was going to be a Mom?

"I… I can't believe it," she stuttered.

"Well, believe it, Miss Brody, because it's true!" the doctor grinned. "You're about six, seven weeks along, so you have a while to go. I have your email address right here, would it perhaps be the easiest if I sent you all the information by mail? The contact information for the gynecologist, some important things to know… Also for your boyfriend, I'm sure he has a lot of questions as well!"

"I have to call him," she suddenly realized, starting to get her phone from her bag. The doctor smiled at her again. "Why don't you go and see him? I'll send you the email and then you can contact the gynecologist when the news has sunken in, alright?"

"Thank you, doctor!" she quickly said before leaving his office, her phone already near her ear. Of course Greg picked up at the first ring.

"And?" he immediately asked. She couldn't get herself to say more than: "Yes…"

"Yes? Really? You're really…? Okay, where are you now? Still at the doctor's? Can you meet me at our favorite restaurant in fifteen minutes? I'll figure out some excuse to get out of here!"

"O-okay…" she stuttered. It finally started to hit her for real. She was pregnant… She was going to have a baby… It took her a few moments to realize she was still staring at her phone, even though Greg had hung up already. Their favorite restaurant… What was the quickest way to get there? Slowly she started to get herself together again. She started her car and drove to the restaurant Greg meant. They had been there on their first official date and ever since, they had come back at least twice a month. It wasn't a very popular restaurant, so it was usually quiet, but the food was always great.

Today, however, Morgan didn't order anything, but she just waited for Greg to arrive. He arrived a little under five minutes after her and nearly ran up to her table. She looked at him with eyes that slowly started to fill up with tears of happiness. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her to hug her. "I can't believe it… We're gonna have a baby!"

She laughed through her tears at his happiness. He softly kissed her before pulling her into another hug. When she looked at him again, she saw his eyes were shining with excitement.

"You're going to be a Dad!" she smiled, feeling her heart beating wild. He started laughing as well. "And you're going to be a Mom… I still can't believe it!"

He kissed her again before they sat down, both realizing they had to talk about this as well. Not about the baby of course, because they had talked about that for months before they had started trying to get pregnant, but about work. This was something they couldn't keep hidden for very long anymore. Eventually Morgan was gonna show she was pregnant and she wouldn't be able to do everything out in the field anymore.

"Let's see if we can wait a few more weeks," Morgan decided. "I mean, you're not supposed to tell until you're twelve weeks, right? That means we've got about five or six weeks to figure out what we're going to tell them… Maybe we can just tell Russell first of all. I've kinda got a feeling the rest of the team is going to be all over this and I'm not sure if I'm going to like that…"

"What about your Dad?" Greg asked. "Do you wanna wait before you tell him as well?"

She hesitated for a moment. He was her Dad, so of course she wanted to tell him that he was going to be a grandfather, but he was also the sheriff.

"Maybe we can first tell him we've started dating?" she suggested. Greg looked at her, which was enough for her to understand what he wanted to say: _Come on, you're going to tell your Dad now that we're dating and a few weeks later you're already pregnant?_ It happened more and more often that one look was enough for the other to understand what they meant, they just knew each other so well for that. And Morgan loved it, even now, when she knew Greg was right and she was wrong.

"What do you wanna do then?" she asked.

"Wait until we tell Russell as well," Greg immediately said. "That way there's no risk of him saying something that will give the news away too soon."

"But… don't you think he's going to be hurt to find out we didn't tell him about my pregnancy sooner?" she said hesitantly. Carefully, Greg pulled her close. "Don't you think he's going to be hurt when he finds out we've been dating for nearly eight months and you haven't told him? While he's the one who got you to come over to my house?"

"Your house… Don't you think it's best if I finally really move in with you?" she suddenly thought of. He looked her deep in the eye. "You're changing the subject…"

She gave him a guilty smile. "I know… I'm sorry, it's just… difficult! I don't wanna lie about this to him, but I'm also afraid he'll give it away… I just know he's going to be so excited about becoming a grandfather!"

"How about you tell your mother first?" Greg suggested. "Maybe she can give you some advice on what you should do!"

"That's a good idea," Morgan smiled. "Thanks! Another reason why I love you so much…"

She leaned in for a kiss, which he lovingly responded to. With a smile, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too… Both of you!"

Smiling, she put her hands on her still flat stomach. Yes, she was really going to be a Mom. And the best part about it was that Greg was going to be beside her as the Dad. She already couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Easter, everyone!  
Thanks for all the reviews again, I really love them! And thank you, sincerely- scripted, for the idea of continuing this story a little longer to include all the different stages of Morgan's pregnancy... I'm definitely thinking about doing that!  
For now: enjoy this next chapter!**

Because Greg had to get back to work, Morgan went home alone. It gave her some time to let the news really sink in, but it also gave her the time to worry. Was everything going to be alright? Would they be able to hide it from their colleagues for another few weeks? And how would they react when they did find out? The questions kept going through her mind, along with the worries about moving to Greg's house, finding a suitable room for the nursery, what would happen once the baby was born and of course the biggest worry of all: was she going to be a good Mom? She kept worrying about it until she had completely tired herself out and fell asleep on the couch.

When Greg came home from work, he found her there. He watched her for a few moments and couldn't help smiling. He suddenly felt like the luckiest man on earth. Morgan, in his eyes the most beautiful, wonderful and sweetest woman ever, loved him and she was pregnant with their child.

After another few moments, Greg made his way over to the couch and softly shook Morgan's shoulder. She turned around almost immediately and smiled at him with sleepy eyes. "Hey… When did you get home?"

"Just now. How are you feeling?" he asked after a quick kiss. She pushed herself up, a little more awake now. "Fine! I was just tired, that's all."

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink, something to eat?" He already stood up, ready to get her anything she wanted. She smiled at him. "No, that's okay, I'm fine."

He sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her. "Have you already called your Mom?"

"No, I was waiting for you. I haven't called the gynecologist either yet, I wanted you to be able to come with me," she explained. "I know how much you hated missing today's appointment…"

"Well, let's call then and see if we can find a date and time that's good for both of us," Greg decided. Of course that was easier said than done, but after a while, they had managed to schedule their first appointment with the gynecologist for Friday morning after their shift. Morgan had the next shift off, so she would be able to catch up on some sleep.

"Next: call your Mom?" Greg suggested. He noticed Morgan hesitated. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna tell her yet? She's gonna find out soon enough anyway… Remember when we just started going out? The second time she called after our first official date she had figured it out already!"

Morgan smiled. "Yes, she's really good at finding out things about me I prefer to keep hidden! I never got away with anything when I was little, I hated it!"

Her smile slowly disappeared and she looked at Greg seriously. "Greg… do you think I will ever be like that?"

He immediately understood that this was the reason she had hesitated to call her Mom. Carefully, he took her hands in his and looked at her with the same serious look in his eyes. "You're gonna be a wonderful Mom, sweetie, I know it! Of course you're not gonna do everything exactly the same as your Mom, but you don't have to. Just be you and everything will be fine! And yeah, of course we'll make mistakes, but every parent makes mistakes. There's no such thing as a perfect Mom or a perfect Dad. I just think it's important that the baby knows how much we love him or her."

Morgan rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. "You're going to be a wonderful Dad, I already know that."

"Really? You really think so?" He couldn't hide the surprise tone in his voice. His story had probably sounded very convincing, but deep down inside he felt as worried as Morgan.

"Yeah…" She looked at him and nodded. "I know it, you really are! Plus, don't you have experience with children? I thought I heard Catherine say once that you used to babysit Lindsey…"

"You can't call that babysitting!" Greg protested. "Catherine sometimes had to bring her to work and then she'd help me or play games on my computer. And she wasn't a baby anymore at the time, the first time I met her she was six or so already. We can't exactly ask our baby to come out when he or she is six!"

"Please, no!" Morgan called out, a shocked expression on her face. "I don't want to be pregnant for six years!"

Greg grinned while he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, we're gonna be fine! There's a ton of books out there that we can read, there's parenting classes and I'm sure Amy will love talking to you as well. We're gonna be just fine!"

Morgan smiled again, a calm, reassured smile. "Yeah, we'll be fine… So, time to call my Mom?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan got up to get the phone. She put it on speaker, so they could both talk to her mother. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Mom!" Morgan greeted her mother.

"Oh, hi, honey, how are you?"

"Mom, Greg's here as well, we have something to tell you," Morgan quickly said before her mother could ask any more questions.

"Hello, Greg, how are you?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Brody, how about you?" he smiled.

"Very well at the moment, because I have a feeling I'm about to receive some very important news! Which one of the two is it: marriage or a baby?"

Morgan stared at Greg with her mouth open before whispering: "How does she do it?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea either.

"It's almost spooky!" he whispered back. Morgan nodded, after which she turned her attention back to the telephone again. "It's the second, Mom. I'm pregnant…"

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful news! Congratulations! To you too of course, Greg!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Brody," he smiled, wrapping an arm around Morgan's shoulder. "We're really happy with the news!"

"Well, of course you are!" Mrs. Brody said. "I've never actually seen you two together, but I still know how much you love each other and how much you both wanted this. So, tell me everything! When exactly am I going to be a grandmother? And am I going to have a grandson or a granddaughter? Have you thought of a name yet?"

Laughing, Morgan started telling her mother everything she had heard from the doctor. She also said they wanted to wait to tell everyone else the news until she was twelve weeks along.

"Fine, but you'll have to make an exception for your supervisor," her mother said. "If you're gonna feel the same way as I was feeling during the first few months of my pregnancy, you're gonna miss a lot of work the next few weeks. You might be able to fool your colleagues, but you have to tell your supervisor. I'm sure he can keep it a secret."

"Actually, I wasn't sure whether or not to tell Dad," Morgan confessed hesitantly.

"Oh, honey, you know him better than I do now, I can't tell you what to do!" her mother sighed.

"You already did… If you say it's best to tell my supervisor now already, I have to tell him as well. I don't want Russell to be the one to tell him about my pregnancy. He might be able to keep it a secret for the rest of the team, but not for the sheriff. Especially not since I'm the sheriff's daughter…"

"Honey, it's up to you in the end, but I would strongly advise you to tell your supervisor now," her mother said. "It's your choice whether or not you take my advice…"

They talked for a few more minutes before Morgan decided to hang up. She looked at Greg, a questioning look on her face. He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. "It's your choice…"

She nodded and heaved a deep sigh. "I know…"

She stayed quiet for a while, staring at the wall. Greg stayed quiet as well, waiting patiently until she had made her decision. After a few quiet moments, she looked at him. "Can't you decide for me? I really don't know what to do…"

"Listen to your Mom," he softly told her. "There's gonna be a moment when our child is going to ask you for advice and then you'll want him or her to listen to you as well. If your Mom thinks it's best to tell Russell, and therefore your Dad as well, I think you should."

"Alright…" She heaved another deep sigh, resting her head on his chest. "I'll call my Dad and ask him when he's got time to meet us for dinner. Then we'll tell him about us… and that we're going to have a baby together…"

She looked at him, her eyes beaming with happiness. "I still can't believe it… We're really going to have a baby together!"

Greg wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her a little closer. "Thank you for making me a Dad…"

Smiling, she kissed him. "Thank you for making me a Mom…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, story followings and favorites again, I really love them! :D  
****Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

During the next few days, Morgan already started to realize what her mother had meant about not being able to hide her pregnancy for Russell. She was late for work twice because she felt sick and she had to leave early once because she felt too tired to continue working. Greg found it very difficult not to act too worried at work, but luckily Morgan always texted him very quickly to reassure him she was fine. His phone almost seemed glued to his hands those days, also because he was afraid someone else would see Morgan's text messages. What if someone like Hodges would read them? He didn't even dare to think about it…

Thursday evening's shift seemed to last forever for both Greg and Morgan. Both were counting down the minutes till their first appointment with the gynecologist, but they were also nervous about the dinner they had planned with Morgan's Dad in the evening. They tried to act as normal as possible to not raise any suspicion, but Greg noticed Sara did look at them a few extra times.

When Russell finally told them they could go home, they both heaved a sigh of relief. Finally! They left one at a time as usual and met each other back at Greg's house. After Morgan had changed into something she called 'looking less like a work outfit', they left for the gynecologist, doctor Karen Martins.

"You can call me doctor Martins or Karen, whatever you prefer," she told them with a smile. "So, your very first child… You must be really excited!"

"We are," Morgan confessed with a shy smile, quickly looking at Greg. He smiled as well.

"Good, because you should be!" doctor Martins said smilingly. "Having a baby is always exciting, but experiencing everything for the first time always makes it a little more special! Alright, let me tell you first of all what's gonna happen today. I'm going to be asking you a lot of questions to gather a lot of information: about your medical background, about your food and drinking habits, whether or not you smoke, about work of course… Well, once I have all the information I need, we'll move to the room behind me so I can determine how far along you really are and for which date we can set the due date. We're also going to be doing an ultrasound so you can see your baby for the very first time. After that, I'll have some information for you, some advice of course and you'll have the time to ask questions. Alright?"

Both Greg and Morgan nodded. Doctor Martins gave them a nod back with a smile. "Great, let's get started then!"

Just like she had said, she started with asking them a lot of questions. She seemed a little concerned when Morgan told her she mostly worked nights, but she understood Morgan didn't want to change to dayshift.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, especially with Greg's help," she said. Greg blushed a little, realizing doctor Martins had already seen how much he loved Morgan.

"Okay, I've got all the information I need for now, let's go and find out how far along you really are!" doctor Martins continued. "Your doctor told me he thought six or seven weeks, let's see if he's right!"

"You're kinda making it sound like doctors are wrong a lot," Greg said, sounding a little worried. Doctor Martins sent him a reassuring smile. "Not usually, but sometimes they're off by one or two weeks. It's not always easy to figure out how far along a pregnancy is in the beginning, it's not exactly like comparing fingerprints as you're doing for example."

"Comparing those without a computer isn't exactly easy either!" Morgan confessed with a smile, following the gynecologist to the other room.

"A computer to determine how many weeks a woman is pregnant… Hmm, that would be quite the invention!" Doctor Martins grinned. "Well, I hope you don't mind that we're still working technology free right now… You may lie down and then I'll see what I can find out without the use of any computer!"

After the examination doctor Martins immediately set everything up for the ultrasound. Nervously, Morgan and Greg looked at the screen where they were about to see their baby for the very first time. When it finally became visible, Greg saw tears appear in Morgan's eyes. He gently squeezed her hand, feeling a little emotional himself as well. The little person they saw on the screen was their baby…

"Right now, it's about the size of the tip of your pink," doctor Martins told them. She pointed at the screen. "This is the head and this is the body. And here you can see its heart beating…"

"Greg, look!" Morgan whispered, turning her head to look at him. "That's our baby!"

He felt unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. They were really looking at their little boy or girl… Their son or daughter… He finally managed to look at Morgan and smile at her. "It's amazing!"

After a few more minutes doctor Martins printed an image of the ultrasound, so they'd have something to take home with them. She then asked them to come back to her desk to finish up.

"First things first," she started. "I'm pretty much agreeing with your doctor, Morgan, you're a little over seven weeks pregnant now. That's means I'm setting your due date on the 21st of November. I'm sure you'll already know that this doesn't mean the baby will be born exactly on the 21st of November, it can be a few weeks earlier, it can be a few weeks later. Since you're both healthy, don't smoke and don't drink, I see no reasons for extra appointments, so for now it's every four weeks that I'd like to see you. You can just go and see my assistant to arrange our next appointment when we're all done here. I've also got some information for you to take home with you, it's about pregnancy classes, important things to know, some basic information on what's necessary to buy for the baby and some book titles that I'd recommend. I know it's a lot of information, but just take your time and try not to worry too much. If you come across anything that you'd like to talk about during our next appointment, just write it down and we'll take a look at it next time."

She gave them a moment to process everything she had said before asking them if they had any questions.

"I have one," Greg admitted. "I don't know anything about pregnancy, so maybe it's a stupid question, but I'm a little worried about Morgan being tired a lot…"

"It's not a stupid question," doctor Martins reassured him. "I understand you're worried, but there's no need for that. Some women experience a lot of morning sickness and nausea during the first few months, others just feel tired a lot. Like I already said, you're both healthy, so I don't see any problems. All I can say, Morgan, is watch what you eat, try to eat as healthy as possible, and try to do a little exercising every day. It doesn't have to be big, just go for a walk around the block or so. And when you feel tired: just give in to it. Get some rest in time, don't try to keep pushing yourself to go on. It's okay to take a step back sometimes. Don't forget: you're not alone anymore. From now on, you'll always have to think about that little person growing inside of you!"

Since they didn't have any more questions, they thanked doctor Martins and left her office. At the reception desk they set their next appointment for four weeks from now before Greg drove them back to his house.

"I'm going straight to bed," Morgan immediately said. "Can you set the alarm clock for four o'clock? That should give me enough time to get ready for the dinner with my Dad tonight."

"Sure," Greg promised her. "I'll be right there, I'll just put all this away."

He put all the brochures doctor Martins had given them on the table in the living room, hesitating for a moment whether or not to put them in plain sight in case someone would drop by unexpectedly. He then realized that that someone would see Morgan as well and their secret would be out anyway, so he just left them where he had put them. After checking to see if he had locked the door properly, he went upstairs. Morgan was already in bed and seemed to be sound asleep as well. He quietly changed and brushed his teeth before he crawled into bed next to her. When he did, he realized she wasn't as fast asleep as he thought yet since she turned around and crawled up next to him. He kissed her on the top of her head, softly whispering: "Goodnight… I love you…"

"I love you…" she repeated with a sleep voice before he heard her breathing deepening. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her and closed her eyes, knowing she was dreaming about their baby already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting, everyone! :) Hope you'll all like this new chapter!**

As usual, Greg woke up before the alarm clock went off. He quietly went downstairs and filled the water boiler in case Morgan would want some tea when she woke up. A little after four, he went back upstairs to check on her. She wasn't in bed anymore, but he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He waited for her to come out, unable to hide a worried look on his face. She had never sounded this sick before! When she finally came back into the bedroom, she gave him a small smile to reassure him. He didn't let her smile fool him and worriedly asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, it's probably a lot of nerves as well," she confessed while getting back into bed with a face that was a lot paler than usual. "Why didn't we just tell my Dad from the start we were dating? Then we'd just have to tell him today that I'm pregnant!"

"Would that really have made you less nervous?" he asked, gently brushing a strand of her hair from her face. She smiled at him. "Sometimes it's a little scary how well you know me… You're right, it probably wouldn't have made any difference, I'd be just as nervous."

"Just some tea and crackers then to make you feel better?"

"Yes, please!"

After eating the crackers and drinking the tea, Morgan felt strong enough to take a shower and get dressed. While she tried to pick out something to wear, Greg noticed her nerves hadn't disappeared yet as she kept turning down everything she took out of the closet.

"I mean: what do you wear to a dinner like this?" she asked, throwing another shirt on the bed. "I don't want to look too dressed down, but I also don't want to look like I'm overdoing it. And I definitely don't want to look like I'm pregnant! Aren't stripes supposed to make you look thinner?"

In spite of everything, Greg couldn't help but laugh. Luckily, Morgan smiled as well.

"I'm acting ridiculous, right?" she said with a guilty smile. Still laughing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "A little, yeah… But I guess it's excusable… Just stop worrying for five seconds, close your eyes and then choose something to wear. You look fine in anything!"

"But…" she started, but Greg already shook his head. "No! Five seconds… Then you can start worrying again!"

Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He pulled her a little closer with a teasing smile. "Not today…"

She wrapped her arms around him as well and lovingly kissed him. "I love you, Greg…"

"I love you too…"

After another kiss Morgan returned to her clothes and finally chose her favorite pair of jeans, her white shirt with black stripes and her brown jacket. With her eyebrows raised up high and a questioning look in her eyes, she looked at Greg.

"You look fine," he reassured her.

"Really? I don't look like a daughter who's about to tell her father she's pregnant?"

"If he can see that by what you're wearing, he's a more brilliant detective than Sherlock Holmes," he told her. "You look fine!"

Before they actually got in the car and left for the restaurant, he had to tell her that at least ten more times as Morgan kept worrying. When they finally arrived at the restaurant and saw Ecklie sitting at a table, she looked like she was about to faint. Greg quickly pulled her close and forced her to look at him. "Hey… It's gonna be okay! I know this isn't the easiest thing to do, but don't you remember how you felt when you came to my place to tell me you loved me? Look how that turned out, we're having a baby together now! Everything is going to be alright, I promise you that!"

She sighed, but smiled at the same time. "Yeah, you're right, it'll be alright… Okay, here I go then!"

She took a deep breath before starting to make her way over to her Dad's table. She and Greg had decided it was best if she would meet up with him first and then tell him someone else was joining them. Feeling just as nervous as Morgan, Greg waited till he could join her. He saw how she greeted her father and gave him a quick hug.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ecklie said, while he sat down. Morgan sat down opposite of him, desperately trying to keep her nerves under control. "Well, you're the sheriff now, so of course you're a lot busier than you were before!"

"Of course, but to be honest, you've been hard to get a reach of lately as well!" Ecklie said. "Every time I tried to call you, I got your voicemail. Things haven't been that busy at work, have they?"

"No," she confessed, realizing she couldn't put it off any longer. "There's something I have to tell you… I've asked someone to join us for dinner tonight. Someone special…"

She winked at Greg, which made her father turn around. When he saw Greg, he nodded. "I see…"

"Dad, Greg and I…" she started, but her father shook his head. "I understand, M, I already understood when we had that talk in the car after visiting baby Joshua!"

"That's kinda the thing… We've already been dating since that day… eight months ago…" She was too scared to look at her father, so she looked at Greg instead. He gently squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Oh. Well… eh… okay…" Ecklie said with a small nod.

"Dad, I'm pregnant," she suddenly blurted out. She couldn't keep the words inside of her any longer, it felt like they were strangling her. Now that she had said them the feeling of being strangled had disappeared, but it seemed to turn into the feeling that her heart was exploding from all the nerves. She knew Greg's hand had to hurt by now because of how hard she was squeezing it, but if he really was in pain, he didn't show it.

"Pregnant?" her father repeated.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "A little over seven weeks, the gynecologist thinks the baby will be born around the 21st of November."

"How long have you known?" Ecklie asked, not showing whether or not he was happy with the news.

"Just a little while," Morgan told him. "And no one knows, except Mom of course…"

"She knew you two were dating?"

"Well… yeah…"

"We haven't told anyone, we really wanted to keep it a secret," Greg immediately said. Morgan smiled a little. "I guess you know how Mom is… Can't keep a secret from her! She is the only one who knew, I swear! Well, except for Greg's parents…"

She and Greg quickly smiled at each other, remembering the first time they had met his parents. They had gone over to the airport to pick them up and after Greg had introduced Morgan as his 'colleague and very good friend', his mother had immediately said: "It's nice to meet your girlfriend, Greg!" Up until now he wondered if all mothers could tell when their child was dating. He decided to ask Morgan when their own child was old enough to date.

"I see…" Ecklie said, leaning back into his seat. Greg understood the worried look on Morgan's face, he felt the same way. Why wasn't Ecklie saying anything? Was he angry? Annoyed? Disappointed maybe that they hadn't told him sooner?

"Dad, aren't you happy for us?" Morgan softly asked him, a hesitant tone in her voice. Ecklie sighed. "Of course I'm happy for you two, I'm just trying to get my head around the fact that my daughter has been dating someone for months without telling me and that she's already pregnant as well!"

"I thought you'd be happy to become a grandfather…" Morgan's voice was shaking, barely reaching a whispering level. Seeing the tears in her eyes broke Greg's heart. He looked at Ecklie, trying to stay strong for the woman he loved so much, but feeling the nerves taking over his stomach. "Sir, we didn't mean to hurt you by keeping it a secret. It's just… We all know how proud you are of Morgan and that probably means, for most fathers at least, you talk about her quite often. We were afraid you'd give our secret away in your enthusiasm when you were talking about her… which would lead to the entire graveyard shift team getting involved… I'm sure you understand we didn't want that!"

"Yeah, I can imagine that…" For the first time, Ecklie smiled a little. He got up from his seat, which caused another worried look on Morgan's face, but he just walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. "Congratulations, honey, I really am happy for you! For you too, of course, Greg…"

An awkward hug between them followed, which made Morgan laugh. Both men smiled as well.

"Do you think you can keep it a secret until I'm at least twelve weeks along?" Morgan carefully asked. "We're going to tell Russell tomorrow, so if you ever feel like you can't keep it to yourself any longer…"

"I'll go and talk to him," Ecklie said with a smile. "I'll do my best, I promise you that! Now, tell me everything! Seven weeks, you said?"

"Yes!" Morgan nodded proudly. "Oh, I've got something to show you!"

She got the photo of the ultrasound from her bag and showed it to her father. "Dad, meet your grandchild!"

"Very nice to meet him," Ecklie said, looking at the photo. Quickly, he added: "Or her, of course! My first grandchild could be a granddaughter as well of course…"

During the rest of the dinner, Greg slowly started seeing Ecklie more and more as just Morgan's Dad instead of the sheriff. He offered to help them get the nursery ready, talked about his own experiences when Morgan's mother was pregnant and of course about Morgan as a baby. By the end of the evening, neither Greg nor Morgan could remember why they had been so nervous.

"He had quite the stories about you as a little kid," Greg said when they were back at his house.

"Yeah… I'm kinda hoping you've forgotten those by the time you get back from work," Morgan said, grinning a little. Greg laughed as well. "I'll do my best, I promise!"

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, why don't you get some sleep while I'll go and catch some bad guys? And in the morning, if you feel up for it, maybe we can start moving some of your stuff?"

"Sure," Morgan nodded. "But you do really have to go now or you'll be late… I know my Dad's warming up to you, but I doubt dating his daughter is a good enough excuse to be late for work!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews again! Here's the next chapter, a little longer than the others, but I didn't really want to turn it into two parts... Hope you guys like it! :)**

When Greg came home after a pretty regular shift, he found Morgan sitting on the couch, reading through the brochures doctor Martins had given them. The first thing she said when she saw him, even before greeting him, was: "You are going to join me for these parenting classes, right?"

Greg frowned, not understanding why she even asked. Didn't she know how much he wanted to be there for her?

"Sorry," she said when she saw the look on his face. "I think I'm just having my very first mood swing…"

"Can I say I'm not going to be a fan of those?" he carefully asked. She smiled at him. "Join the club! You know what it is? I couldn't sleep anymore, so I went online and I found this page where pregnant women could share their experiences. Almost every single woman complained that their husband didn't want to join them for parenting classes. They did in the end, but not after a huge fight about it. Reading all those stories kinda freaked me out, I guess… I mean, why wouldn't those men say 'yes' right away, just like you?"

"Well, that's the difference between all those men and me," Greg said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. "We aren't married, so you can never complain that your _husband_ won't join you."

She leaned back into his arms and looked at him. "You think we should?"

"What?"

"Get married."

If it had been the first time she had brought it up, her words probably would have shocked him a little, but since they had talked about it a few times already, he just smiled. "Don't you think we should wait until after the baby is born? If we get married now, people might say we're just doing it because you're pregnant…"

"Yeah, you're probably right…" She sat up again and picked up a brochure from the table. Suddenly, she turned around to look at him. "Isn't that what happened to your grandfather? When your grandmother was pregnant?"

Greg nodded with a grin. "Yes! His parents wanted them to get married before the news about the baby got out, but when they didn't, they were kicked out of the country. Up to this day, he says that it was one of the best things that ever happened to him! Apart from meeting my grandmother, of course…"

Morgan smiled. "We should try to visit them some time… I'd love to meet them!"

"Some time," Greg promised, keeping his promise as vague as possible. Of course he'd love to go and visit his grandparents with Morgan, but planning a trip together with her was still too difficult right now. And by the time the issue wasn't about them taking time off together anymore, Morgan would either be too far along in her pregnancy to travel or the baby would already be born.

"Here…"

Morgan handing him a brochure woke him up from his thoughts. He looked at it and saw it was information about pregnancy swimming.

"It sounds really good," she said with one of her usual smiles when she was excited about something. "They say you can join as soon as you know you're pregnant, even when you're just two or three weeks along, but it's on Wednesdays before shift and right now I don't think I can handle going swimming first and then having to process a crime scene. Hopefully this tired feeling will disappear once I've passed the three months…"

"Didn't you say you couldn't sleep anymore?" he remembered. She gave him a guilty smile and pointed at her computer. "Yeah… Apparently that's quite normal as well, so I have to get used to it… I can't remember feeling like this two weeks ago, when we first thought I could be pregnant. Do you remember?"

"It's probably everything that has happened the past week," Greg said, gently stroking her back. "Finding out you really are pregnant, telling your Mom, seeing the gynecologist, not to mention telling your Dad of course!"

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, I think that's probably the one that's responsible for all of this… Oh, well, we just have to tell Russell tonight and then we're done telling people for hopefully at least five weeks. Or do you want to tell your parents already as well?"

"No," Greg quickly decided. "If I tell them now, my Mom would just get angry at me for telling her before you're twelve weeks along! No, we'll just wait a couple more weeks before we tell her she's going to be a grandmother…"

Later that evening they drove to work, each in their own car. Since Greg had finished his case last night, he could follow Morgan to the breakroom to await his next assignment. Sara was already there, having her first cup of coffee. She pointed to the coffee maker. "If you want some, I just made a fresh pot!"

"Thanks," Greg smiled, helping himself to a cup. He didn't ask Morgan since he knew she had stopped drinking coffee, but Sara of course did.

"No, thank you," Morgan said, hoping her short answer wouldn't raise any questions. Before Sara got the chance to say anything, Morgan had to hide a huge yawn behind her hand. Sara raised her eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well," Morgan said, which wasn't even a complete lie. She had had to get out of bed three times this morning: twice because she had to go to the bathroom and once because she had felt nauseous.

"That's the second time, isn't it?" Sara remembered. "You left early just a few days ago because you were too tired to work…"

"I just bought a new matrass, I guess I'm not completely used to it yet," Morgan quickly lied. She tried not to look too worried at Greg, but she was hoping he could help her. Luckily, he started a story about how he hadn't been able to sleep for days when he had bought a new bed and then smoothly changed the subject about how he was still convinced the store manager had ripped him off. By the time Russell walked in to give them their assignments, Sara seemed to have forgotten Morgan's tiredness.

"Alright, two cases, you decide who does what," Russell said, handing them the case files. "Double homicide at the Tangiers and a single one in Henderson. What about Ladies Night at the Tangiers? Greg can handle the Henderson case."

He left after nodding at Greg, who started to panic a little on the inside. He wanted to work with Morgan, so no one would notice anything weird about them going into Russell's office together!

"Do I have to go to Henderson all by myself?" he started.

"Afraid you'll get lost?" Sara teased, already flipping through the pages of the Tangiers case file.

"I don't like going to crime scenes alone," he confessed, trying to look a little scared. "You know… the first time I got to go to a crime scene alone, I… well… you know…"

Sara lowered the case file to look at him. He looked back at her until she sighed. "Fine, you go to the Tangiers with Morgan, I'll go to Henderson… all by myself…"

"And then they say men are tougher than women," Morgan grinned at Sara, which caused the brunette to smile. Morgan looked at Greg, still grinning. "I'll meet you at the car, okay? I've already got my kit."

"I'll be right there," Greg promised, knowing her joke was well meant. As he started to make his way over to the locker room, Sara joined him. "You could have just asked, you know."

"Asked what?" he said, looking at her.

"Come on, Greg, you're not that good of an actor! You wanted to go to the Tangiers so you could work with Morgan, not because you're too scared to go to Henderson alone! When are you finally gonna tell her how you feel?"

While he got his kit from his locker, he smiled shyly. "I will… Someday…"

"Yeah, when Santa Claus marries the tooth fairy!" Sara immediately said. "You've liked her ever since she first walked in here! Why won't you tell her?"

She then narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "You aren't already dating, are you? You two were acting so strange the day before yesterday…"

He tried to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks and tried to sound as calm as possible when he said: "Do you really think we could keep something like that a secret around here?"

"Hmm… Probably not, no," she had to agree with him. "But do us and mostly yourself a favor and finally tell her, okay?"

"Right," he nodded. "When we're standing next to two dead bodies, I'll finally tell her how much I love her. How much more romantic can it get?"

As he left the locker room, he heard her laughing. He didn't feel like laughing himself, though. Sara was way too close to the truth. They'd have to be way more careful around her from now on if they didn't want her to find out about them already.

Keeping the secret turned out to be the hardest thing to do that day: as soon as Morgan saw the crime scene with two dead bodies lying in a huge puddle of blood, she felt so sick she had to leave the room. Of course detective Vartann frowned, but in spite of that, Greg rushed out after Morgan.

"What's wrong with me today?" she sighed with tears in her eyes.

"You're just having a bad day," he tried to comfort her. "Here…"

He handed her his car keys. "Why don't you go and check if I locked the car properly? Then I'll see if it's safe to open a window, maybe that'll help."

"I hope so…" Morgan sighed again before she took the car keys and walked away. Greg took a deep breath before returning to the hotel room to face detective Vartann. He looked at him with his eyebrows raised up high. "Is Morgan okay?"

"Yeah, she's just not feeling all too good, she's had a bad night," Greg told him, seeing no point in lying about it. "Do we have any idea how the killer or killers got in?"

"The door was forced open," detective Vartann immediately answered.

"So there's no harm in opening the window?"

"No, I don't think so."

Relieved, Greg opened the hotel window, hoping that some fresh air would help Morgan get through the processing of the scene without having to throw up. When she came back, she still looked a little pale, but she gave him a little nod to let him know she was going to be okay. The color didn't return to her cheeks, though, until after David had taken the bodies with him to Autopsy.

"Like this, we're not gonna get through five more weeks before we telling everyone," Morgan whispered in Greg's ear while she handed him a piece of evidence that she had bagged. He took it from her and put it in his kit, but he didn't have a comforting answer for her this time.

When they had finally processed the entire hotel room, they went back to CSI and put all the evidence away safely before they made their way over to Russell's office. Now that they had left the crime scene, Morgan seemed to feel a lot better again, even hardly nervous about having to tell their supervisor the news.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," he said after she had asked if she and Greg could talk to him for a second. They sat down opposite of him and waited for him to finish the email he was typing. When he looked at him, Morgan just said, without any introduction: "I'm pregnant."

"Aha…" Russell leaned back in his seat, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "And I assume that since Greg's here with you, that he is the father?"

"Yeah," Greg admitted with a shy blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I guess I should have seen this coming… How far along are you?"

"A little over seven weeks," Morgan told him. "So we'd appreciate it if you could keep this a secret for a few more weeks…"

"I'll do my best," Russell said with a nod. "But of course I can't hide this from…"

"My Dad already knows," Morgan quickly said. "And he's totally okay with us dating and working together, so that's all fine."

"Good to know… Okay, well, then I guess we'll just have to see how things go. We'll have to see about your maternity leave, about what you're going to do once you can't work in the field anymore… Oh, and I take it you'd like to work with your boyfriend as much as possible as long as it's all still a secret?" Russell looked at Greg with a slightly teasing look in his eyes. Greg decided not to bite.

"That would be great," he just nodded.

"Alright, no problem, we'll work it out," Russell said.

"Oh, and I'll need to change my address," Morgan suddenly remembered. Russell nodded. "I'll send an email to the Administrative Office to have them change your address into Greg's. Or are you moving to a different place together?"

"No, for now my house is fine," Greg quickly said.

"Maybe when there's a second or third?" With another teasing look in his eyes, Russell got up and walked over to Morgan to give her a hug. "Congratulations, I'm very happy for you! And congratulations to you, too, Greg! If you ever need any advice on what _not_ to do as a father, come and see me!"

"I'll remember," Greg grinned, feeling relieved now that they had finally told everyone who needed to know the news.

"Alright, if I have any questions, I'll come and see you and if there's anything I should know, just tell me, I'll keep it a secret," Russell said with another nod. "Okay?"

"Thanks," Morgan said with a smile. "And thanks for being okay with all of this…"

"I guess I was expecting this kind of news sooner or later anyway," Russell admitted. "I'm actually surprised it still took you around two years to get together, actually…"

Both with their cheeks bright red, they left Russell's office and went back to the evidence room.

"I'm glad he's so totally okay with it," Greg said when they had walked in and checked if there was no one around.

"I kinda expected him to be," Morgan confessed. "Didn't you?"

"A little maybe," Greg admitted. "But mostly I was just hoping…"

"You know what I hope?"

"What?"

"That we can forget about telling people, tiredness, mood swings and nausea for a few hours and actually focus on the evidence…"

"Alright…" He took an evidence bag from her and checked it. After reading the label, he looked at her again. "Mostly the nausea, right?"

With a sigh, she smiled. "Only the nausea!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews again, I really love them! :D And I know you're all waiting for the rest of the team to find out, but I'm just going to put that off a little longer...  
This chapter is actually inspired by last week's episode but doesn't really contain spoilers: I just loved hearing Morgan speak in French, so I decided to use that. If anyone sees any mistakes in my French, feel free to let me know! :)**

It seemed like the baby had heard Morgan's wish, because during the five weeks that followed, the nausea barely troubled her anymore. She was able to enter crime scenes without feeling sick and she didn't have to get out of bed anymore because her meals were looking for a way out. The nausea seemed to have been replaced by mood swings, as she was having more and more of those. She could just start crying over nothing or get angry about a silly, little thing. Once, when Greg came home, he found her sitting on the couch in front of the TV, crying over a peanut butter commercial.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed. Since he of course didn't have an answer to her question, he tried to turn it into a joke: "Maybe it's the baby's way of letting you know he or she likes peanut butter…"

Luckily, Morgan laughed through her tears.

"I feel like an idiot!" she said, wiping away her tears. Greg wrapped his arms around her. "You're not an idiot, sweetie… You're just… pregnant…"

He was a little worried, though: if Morgan was this emotional already, what would she be like when she was seven or eight months pregnant? The only way he knew to cheer her up, was by giving her as much happy news as possible. On the day before their second appointment with doctor Martins, he had news that made the biggest smile appear on her face: "I've finally thought of the perfect color for the nursery!"

For the past few days they had discussed all possible colors for the walls of the baby's room. Neither of them wanted blue or pink since they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. Both of their own nurseries had been painted yellow, but they didn't like that color either.

"I thought green might be a really good possibility," Greg told Morgan. She leaned back and thought for a moment, making a picture of a green nursery in her head.

"Not too green-green of course, but baby-green," Greg quickly added. Morgan smiled at him. "That's perfect!"

Greg let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry if I'm being so much trouble…" Morgan immediately said, sounding a little hesitant. Greg looked at her for a moment before he responded. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail as she did more and more often these days, because it seemed to annoy her when she wore it down. Her blue eyes had an apologetic look in them with a slight hint of tears. He carefully pulled her close and kissed her.

"I don't care how much trouble you are," he whispered. "I love you…"

"I love you too," she whispered back before she kissed him again. With her arms still around him, she softly said: "I'm still going to ask doctor Martins tomorrow if this is normal…"

He smiled a little to let her know what he was about to say wasn't meant in a bad way: "Please do!"

Unfortunately doctor Martins had bad news for him: the mood swings were completely normal and they probably wouldn't go away until after the baby was born.

"I know it can be tough on a relationship," she said, "and I'm no expert in that area, but from what I heard, understanding each other is the best way to deal with it. I can see how much you love each other, so I have no doubt you'll get through this. Now, let's go and take a look at that baby of yours!"

This time they could clearly see the baby's arms with its hands and little fingers and also its legs and feet.

"Starting to look like a real person, right?" doctor Martins smiled at them.

"Beautiful," Morgan whispered, already with tears in her eyes. Greg gently squeezed her hand, not trusting his voice at the moment because he was so touched by the image on the screen himself as well.

"I'll make sure to print you a photo again, then you can put it in your baby book," doctor Martins said. Morgan looked at her, a little worried. "We don't have one yet… I thought it would be too soon to get one…"

"Of course not!" doctor Martins said. "As soon as you have something that has anything to do with the baby you can put it in there. Whether it's a photo of the ultrasound or the instructions of your home pregnancy test!"

Morgan and Greg both smiled.

"We'll get one on the way home," Greg then decided. Doctor Martins nodded with a satisfied look in her eyes. "Good! And besides, what else were you going to show everyone when you tell them the news next week? Then you're twelve weeks along, Morgan… Have you already thought about how you're going to tell everyone?"

"Not," Morgan muttered, which made a smile appear on doctor Martins' face. "Feeling a little nervous about having to tell?"

"I felt a little nervous when I told my Mom," Morgan told her. "I felt like a train wreck when I had to tell my father, but now we're supposed to tell all of our colleagues… it kinda feels like I'm not going to survive it!"

Doctor Martins laughed.

"Well, you have another week to think about it," she said with a happy smile. "You can always decide to wait a while longer before telling everyone the news, but remember: you can never go back… Once you've told the news, the cat's out of the bag!"

By Wednesday, when Morgan was officially twelve weeks along, she and Greg still hadn't decided whether or not they were going to tell the rest of the team already. Luckily they had a few more days to think about it as Greg had Wednesday evening off and Thursday evening was Morgan's night off.

When she arrived at work that Wednesday evening, she found an empty breakroom.

"We have a scene," Russell told her. He had seen her walk in and he had followed her to let her know what was going on.

"Oh, I'll get my kit…"

"You don't have to," Russell said to her surprise. "I know you told me your nausea seems to have disappeared, but I know this scene will definitely make it come back."

He pointed to a chair and waited until she had sat down before he showed her a photo that Brass had sent him of the scene. It showed a dead body in the middle of a pile of the most disgusting garbage with blood all around him. That wasn't even the worst part yet: there was a rat coming out of the guy's mouth…

"There's three more bodies like this," Russell said while Morgan turned her head around and tried to forget what she had just seen. She breathed heavily in and out through her mouth, hoping her dinner would stay down. Distraction made it stay in her stomach: Nick walked in, closely followed by Sam. The dog, who loved Morgan because she spoke French so well, immediately walked up to her and started licking her hands.

"Hey, bonjour, Sam," Morgan greeted the dog. "Comment vas-tu? Mieux que moi, je pense…" _How are you ? Better than I am, I guess!_

"You okay?" Nick asked her with his eyebrows raised up high.

"I will be… I just hope you've got a strong stomach," she told him. With a questioning look in his eyes, Nick turned to Russell, who showed him the picture. Sam whined for a moment when he saw his master's face turn slightly greener than usual.

"Sara and Finn are already there, I'm coming with you," Russell said. "Morgan can stay here with Sam."

Nick turned around to look at Morgan. He then gave her the biggest smile. "Morgan, wouldn't you rather…"

"Nope," she grinned, her hand on Sam's head. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your dog…"

"That's not what worries me…"

"Come on, Nick, don't tell me you want me to send Morgan instead of you!" Russell said, shaking his head. "I thought you were such a gentleman!"

Nick took a deep breath before he left the breakroom. When he did, both Russell and Morgan heard him mutter: "We shouldn't have had those hamburgers…"

They both laughed and even though it wasn't possible, Sam seemed to smile as well.

"Thanks, Russell," Morgan then softly whispered. Her supervisor gave her a little nod before leaving the breakroom as well. Morgan got up for her chair and moved over to the couch, using her hand to let Sam know he could lie down next to her.

"Ça va, Sam?" she asked. The dog barked to let her know he was fine. She smiled as she continued to pet him. "Moi, aussi… Très bien, en fait… Tu veux savoir pourquoi? C'est un secret, tu ne peux pas dire personne!" _I'm fine too… Very fine, actually… Do you want to know why? It's a secret, you can't tell anyone!_

Sam barked again as if he wanted to say: Please tell me, I won't tell anyone else! Morgan leaned a little closer to him and softly whispered in his ears: "Je suis enceinte… Douze semaines maintenant… Incroyable, n'est-ce pas?" _I'm pregnant… Twelve weeks now… Unbelievable, isn't it?_

Excitedly, Sam started licking Morgan's face, which made her laugh.

"Wow… That dog sure likes you."

Shocked, Morgan pushed Sam away. Hodges was looking at them, a smile on his face. She felt her heart starting to beat wildly. How much had he heard? Did he understand what she had told Sam?

"What… What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Well, I was actually waiting for the bus, but when it didn't show, I decided to get a cup of coffee instead," he told her, rolling his eyes. "What did you just tell him that makes him like you so much? I heard you speaking in French…"

"Oh, eh, just that he's a good dog," she quickly made up. The look on Hodges' face told her he didn't believe her, but he just got his coffee and left again. She sighed before she started to pet Sam again. After a few moments she felt safe enough to start talking again: "Je suis vraiment heureuse, tu me comprends? Non, tu ne peux pas me comprendre, parce que toi, tu ne peux jamais tomber enceinte…" _I'm really so happy, you understand? No, you can't understand, because you, you can never get pregnant…_

"Pregnant? Are you pregnant?" Hodges seemed to jump back into the breakroom, his phone in his hand. Morgan didn't have to guess what he had been doing: he had listened in on her conversation with Sam, using the translation app Henry had used as well when they had first seen Elisabetta.

Hodges looked at Morgan with his eyes wide open, impatiently waiting for an answer. Her own eyes were wide open as well, but in her case, it was because of the shock. Her heart was beating even wilder than before and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. This wasn't how she had wanted people to find out… Suddenly, it all seemed too much for her. She started crying and rushed out of the breakroom, hardly giving herself the time to shout "Leave me alone!" at Hodges. She ran to her office and sank down to the ground, the tears racing down her face. When she felt something against her hand, she already started "Leave me alone!", but it was just Sam. Still crying, she wrapped his arms around him and pushed her face against his side.

"Morgan…"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at Hodges standing in the doorway. The angry tone in her voice made Sam turn around. He growled softly at Hodges, warning him not to get any closer.

"Morgan, please!" Hodges begged. "Can we talk about this?"

"No!" she angrily shouted at him, not caring about the lab techs who were curiously looking at them down the hall. "Just leave me alone!"

Because Sam was still growling, Hodges did indeed leave, but not before he had looked at Morgan with regret in his eyes. She didn't care about it, she just wanted him to go away, best friend or not. Within minutes everyone would find out about her pregnancy and she just wasn't ready to deal with that yet. She needed Greg next to her when she told everyone, he was the only one who could make her feel strong enough to do it. Yes, she loved that she and Greg were having a baby, she was honestly happy to be pregnant, but for some reason she couldn't even word herself, she was terrified to tell her colleagues.

The rest of her shift, she hid in her office while Sam guarded the door for her. She was lucky enough that Sara, Finn, Russell and Nick didn't come back from the crime scene until five minutes before shift ended, so she could leave without having to answer any difficult questions. As soon as she had arrived at home, she fell into Greg's arms and started crying hysterically.

"Hey… what's wrong?" He quickly wrapped his arms around her, realizing that this wasn't just a mood swing. Morgan immediately started telling him about what had happened between her and Hodges, but because she was still so upset, Greg could barely understand what she was saying. When he finally understood what had happened, he hugged her even tighter.

"It's going to be alright," he told her. "I'll go and talk to Hodges tomorrow, don't worry, I won't give away anything, and then we'll work this out, I promise! It's all gonna be fine! Come on, please stop crying, sweetie! I was really looking forward to you coming home because your Dad and I have a surprise for you…"

"My Dad's here?"

"Yeah, come on!" He gently pulled her along with him to the room upstairs that was going to be the nursery. It was completely empty now since Ecklie and Greg had spent the last six hours moving everything out of it. Amazed, Morgan looked around. "You guys did all of this?"

"We figured that since you're officially twelve weeks along now it might be time to start getting the nursery ready," Ecklie confessed. "Plus it might be an extra reason for you to find a suitable place for all of your own stuff… You can almost build a house with all of your boxes!"

Morgan gave him a guilty smile. During the last five weeks, her Dad had helped her move all of her stuff to Greg's house, but they hadn't gotten around to actually putting everything away yet.

"I'll get started on that tomorrow," she promised. "Maybe it'll keep my mind off of things a little…"

"What happened?" Ecklie asked. He had seen his daughter's red eyes, but since he had seen those a lot the past few weeks, it hadn't really worried him until now.

Morgan shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"And you shouldn't think about it either!" Greg quickly said. "I already told you: it's going to be fine! I will talk to Hodges and we'll work this out!"

"And if Hodges does something you don't like, I'll talk to his mother and she'll set him straight," Ecklie added, which caused Morgan to smile.

"Thanks, Dad," she smiled. "And thanks, Greg… I guess I should feel lucky that I have the two best guys in the world taking care of me!"

"Very lucky!" Greg agreed with a big smile on his face and his eyes filled with love for the woman carrying his son or daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still loving the reviews you guys are leaving me... :D  
Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it! Time for the team to find out but not before Morgan explains why she's so scared of telling them...**

Greg expected to hear rumors about Morgan's pregnancy as soon as he walked into CSI, but to his surprise, all he heard was that she had had a huge fight with Hodges. With his eyebrows frowned together he walked into the Trace lab, where Hodges already held up his hands before he could say anything.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about your girlfriend or that she's pregnant," he said. Greg tried to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about: "What do you mean?"

Hodges gave him a bored look. "I'm not stupid, Greg, even though some of you might think so… If Morgan wasn't the one who's pregnant, she wouldn't have run off like that yesterday. And don't give me a story about how the kid can be someone else's: if Morgan had another boyfriend, you'd walk around looking like Grumpy for months. I may not be a CSI, but I sure know how to deal with what I see."

Greg kept silent, not knowing what to say. He had expected Sara to find out the news before everyone else because of all her questions lately, but he had never expected Hodges to be the one to find out before everyone else. And he had certainly never expected the lab tech to actually keep it a secret. He realized that since Hodges had met Elisabetta he had changed… and Greg was happy he had.

"Morgan's not feeling ready to tell everyone just yet," he confessed. Hodges nodded. "I figured that and that's what I wanted to tell her yesterday. I just didn't want to risk a dog bite, so I left her alone… Will you tell her I'm sorry for listening in? I was just… curious."

"You were just being Hodges," Greg corrected him with a small grin. Hodges smiled as well. "Yeah, I guess… You will tell her, won't you? I don't really like to think about her staying mad at me since she's one of the few people around me who actually seems to like talking to me…"

"I'll tell her," Greg promised. "And just for the record: I don't hate talking to you. I'm not saying I'm really enjoying it yet, but since Morgan sees you as her best friend, I think we can make it work…"

"Thanks," Hodges said with a sincere look in his eyes. "That really means a lot to me."

After shift, during which the rumors about Morgan and Hodges' fight seemed to get worse by the minute (the last thing Greg heard before leaving was that Morgan had ordered Sam to kill Hodges), Greg told Morgan about his conversation with Hodges. She immediately sent him a text to let him know she wasn't angry anymore and she'd come to talk to him tomorrow. Hodges' reply was short: _:) And congrats!_

With a smile, Morgan put her cell phone back on the table. Greg put his arm around her and pulled her back with him, so they were comfortably lying on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" he softly asked her.

"What?"

"Why are you so scared of telling the rest of the team about us and the baby?"

Tears already appeared in Morgan's eyes. She tried to sit up, but Greg held her tight and forced her to look at him. "Don't blame this on a mood swing, I wanna know! This is me, remember? The father of that little person growing inside of you!"

"I know…" Tears started running down Morgan's face faster and faster. "It's just… It's just that… I'm scared they'll all start teasing us!"

She finally managed to escape from Greg's arms and sat up, crying hysterically into her hands. Surprised, Greg sat up as well. "What do you mean? Of course they'll make a joke or two about it, but they'd really be happy for us! And they'll give us loads of horrible advice as well of course, but they really won't start laughing at us or something like that!"

"How do you know that for sure? How often have you told them you've been dating someone secretly for months and that you're having a baby together with that person now?" She sounded angrier this time, but she was still crying. Carefully Greg put his arm around her, which she immediately pushed away. He tried not to take it to personally and softly said: "Because I know our colleagues. I admit that I haven't known Finn as long as Nick and Sara, but I know that all three of them would be happy for us. Like I said: of course they'll joke around a little, but they'd never do it in a mean way. And deep down inside you know that too…"

Morgan's hysterical crying slowly changed into a quieter sobbing. Greg softly rubbed her back, knowing she always liked that. It wasn't long till she leaned back into his arms again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know, they'd never be mean, I just…"

She heaved a deep sigh and then took a deep breath before she said: "Remember how I told you months ago high school could have been worse for me?"

Greg nodded, he remembered her telling him that when they were working the case at David's old high school.

"I was a bit of a loner in high school," she started telling him. "I liked to study while all the other girls mostly thought about boys, clothes, boys, make-up and boys, so I didn't have a lot of friends. It wasn't like I was a complete geek or something, because I did care about those things as well, I just didn't show it as much as they did."

She took another deep breath before she continued: "Back then, I had the hugest crush on a boy named Taylor Bridgefall. He was one of those popular guys: sports freak, teacher's favorite and every girl's dream of course. He wasn't very good at science, though, and since I was, our teacher suggested I'd tutor him. I loved it of course… and somehow during those tutor sessions he started liking me as well. We started dating, but we didn't tell anyone at first. When we finally did…"

It felt like she was being throttled when she thought back to that moment. Greg already understood: "Everyone started teasing you…"

"They teased me almost till the end of high school!" Morgan nearly shouted out. "Taylor immediately broke up with me and wouldn't even look at me anymore! For the rest of my high school years I was 'the geeky girl who thought she had a chance with the prom king'. I don't want to go through something like that again!"

For the second time, she started crying hysterically. Greg gave her thirty seconds before he forced her to look at him again.

"Okay," he said. "The sheriff's daughter who's having a baby with the ex-DNA tech… Can you hear Nick say something like that?"

"N-no," she confessed, still sobbing.

"How about Sara? Would she say something like that?"

"No…"

"Finn?"

"No…"

"Henry? Hodges? Brass? Crawford even?"

Slowly, Morgan started to wipe away her tears as she said: "No…"

Greg gave her a small smile. "See? Their jokes are going to be like 'You should hope the baby looks like you, Morgan, not like Greg'. Or 'Hopefully the baby doesn't inherit your athletic ability, Greg'. Face it, Morgan: all their jokes are going to be about me! I should be the one who's crying here!"

Exactly as he had hoped, Morgan started laughing. She wrapped his arms around him and kissed him so passionately he had to push her back to catch his breath.

"Don't make this all about you, Mr. Sanders!" she warned him. She then smiled at him. "But thanks… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I should have told you ages ago… And I'm sorry I'm making such a big deal out of this… I know they won't say things like that, I really do… honestly! This is completely different from what happened to me in high school and I shouldn't have thought about it this much and just realized straight away that it's going to be fine and that they're going to be happy for us and that I'm just this afraid because my hormones seem to be messing up my brain and… Will you shut me up already?"

"Okay…" Greg pulled her close and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. Thankfully, she smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you, I think I would have already lost my mind…"

"Who says you haven't already?" he teased her, knowing everything was alright again. She playfully nudged him with a happy smile on her face. Then she said: "Do you think… Do you think we could tell everyone before shift tomorrow?"

"I'll ask Russell to schedule a family meeting," Greg promised her. "And when we get home after shift, we'll finally call my parents as well, I think it's about time they found out too…"

"I'd actually like to tell Catherine as well," Morgan softly confessed.

"Of course," Greg nodded. He smiled at her. "As long as I can be there when you tell her… I can't wait for her reaction!"

That evening they drove to work together in the same car for the very first time since they had started going out. After Greg had parked the car, he looked at Morgan. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath before she looked at him as well. "Yeah, I'm ready. Just… help me, okay?"

"I'm right here if you need me," Greg promised. Morgan nodded. "Alright, let's do this then."

They got out of the car and walked into the building to the breakroom. Everyone, even Doc Robbins and David, was already there.

"Alright, everyone's here, can we finally hear what this family meeting is all about?" Nick asked impatiently.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get back to your dead body," Russell commented. "Last time I saw you with your new friend, you were showing us what kind of burger you had eaten before shift…"

Embarrassed, Nick blushed while Sara and Finn grinned at him.

"I'll change the subject for you, man," Greg said with a huge smile on his face while looking at Nick. The Texan nodded. "Please do!"

"Actually, Russell is not the one who called this family meeting, but I was," Greg confessed. "And before I tell you why, I first need to apologize to Sara for lying to her… You'll understand in a moment…"

"I think I already do," Sara said with a smile. "We'll talk later, okay?"

She leaned back into her seat, the smile still on her face, while Finn confusedly looked at her. Across the table, Nick frowned. "What's going on?"

Slowly, Greg turned towards Morgan. She gave him a little nod, letting him know it was okay for him to tell everyone the news instead of her. He smiled at her before taking her hand. "Morgan and I… We're having a baby together."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much again for the wonderful reviews, I really love them!  
And here it finally is: the team finds out about the news! Hope you like it! :)**

During the few moments everyone remained quiet after hearing the news, Greg quickly scanned the faces of his colleagues to see their reaction. What he saw, was pretty much what he could have predicted in advance: Sara, smiling because she had kinda known already and obviously because she was very happy for them; Hodges, a little, almost cheeky smile on his face because he had managed to keep it a secret for almost two entire days and he was now for a change patiently waiting to congratulate them in person; David, an excited look in his eyes, already thinking about talking to Greg about babies and picturing Amy talking to Morgan to share their pregnancy experiences; Doc Robbins, a sweet smile with a subtle hint of happiness in his eyes, further remaining calm as always; Henry, surprised but happy as well…

Only Nick and Finn's reactions were harder to read. Nick seemed mostly surprised, but Greg knew he would also be genuinely happy for them underneath all of that. And Finn seemed… annoyed? Greg knew she loved to gossip (she had happily spread rumors about Morgan and Hodges' fight yesterday), even though she had also shown she could be trusted with a secret. Was she annoyed they hadn't trusted her with their secret before? Or just annoyed she hadn't figured it out herself sooner?

Nick was the first one to speak up: "Okay, I definitely did not see that one coming! I didn't even know you two were dating… How could I have missed something like this?"

"Don't forget throwing up at a crime scene… very unlike you," Sara teasingly added, still smiling.

"Well, if you want to join me at my next doctor's appointment, feel free to!" Morgan jokingly suggested, feeling a lot better now that the news was finally out. She comfortably leaned against Greg and smiled when she felt his arm around her waist.

"When Sam and I start talking about kids, we'll make sure to join you," Nick promised, getting up from his seat to hug them both. "Congratulations, I'm very happy for you two!"

The rest of the team, except for Hodges and Sara, followed his example. Doc Robbins hugged Morgan and congratulated Greg with a handshake; Finn hugged them both, while mentioning to Morgan that she 'had finally found a life outside of the lab'; David hugged them both as well, already asking if they could meet up with him and Amy to talk and Henry gave Morgan an awkward hug, looking a lot more confident when he could just shake Greg's hand.

"How did you two manage to keep this a secret?" Finn wanted to know.

"I guess we're better actors than some people think," Greg responded, looking at Sara. She gave him a guilty smile.

"We've just been really careful not to let our relationship get in the way of work," Morgan explained. She put her hands on her still almost flat stomach. "But since that's going to be difficult now, we figured it was time to tell you all…"

"I hate to be the one to bring it up, but… does your Dad know about this?" Nick hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, he's known for a few weeks now," Morgan nodded. "He's even gonna help us get the nursery ready, so he's totally okay with it."

"Conrad Ecklie? The sheriff? He's gonna help you with the nursery?" Nick asked, shaking his head a little to make sure he had heard Morgan right. Greg smiled. "Yeah, he's really excited about the baby! He has even made copies of the photos of the ultrasounds to keep at home!"

"Just because he's the sheriff doesn't mean he can't be excited about becoming a grandfather," Doc Robbins mentioned. Nick smiled at him. "I realize that, Doc, it's just a little difficult for me to picture Conrad Ecklie being excited about something… No offense of course, Morgan," he quickly added. He saw Greg looked worriedly at her already, but she just smiled.

"It's okay, Nick, I know my Dad hasn't been the easiest person around here," she told him. When he let out a sigh of relief, she felt herself tearing up for no real reason already again.

"Morgan has been having a lot of mood swings lately," Greg explained, gently stroking her back. "Apparently it's quite normal and we shouldn't take it all too personal…"

From the corner of his eyes he saw Hodges smiling a little, knowing he was referring to what had happened Wednesday night.

"Amy never really had those, but her doctor told her distraction worked best to get over them quickly," David told them.

"Well, let's make sure she gets distracted then," Finn smiled, looking at Morgan. "We wanna know everything! How far along are you? Before when do we have to throw you your baby shower? And did you plan this baby or were you just so madly in love you didn't think about what could happen?"

"Both," Morgan confessed, laughing through her tears. She looked at Greg and smiled. "We are madly in love, but we did talk about this."

As she started talking about her due date and her doctor appointments, she felt her tears disappearing. By the time Russell got up, she could hardly remember them.

"For now, nothing's going to change," Russell said. "But of course there's going to be a moment when Morgan won't be able to work out in the field anymore and of course there's her maternity leave. I know we can work this out together, so that's why I'm already promising you some time off once the baby is born, Greg."

"Really?" Greg smiled at his supervisor, extremely happy with the promise. He hadn't told Morgan because of her mood swings, but he had been worried about how things were going to go once the baby was born.

"Yeah, no problem, Greg, of course we'll make sure you can take time off to be with Morgan and the baby!" Nick said. "And if we're really short-handed, we can always ask someone from the dayshift or swing shift to help us out. We'll be fine, don't worry!"

They talked for a few more moments, but then Russell decided it was time to get back to work. Doc Robbins and David went back downstairs to the morgue and Nick followed them, while Finn followed Henry to the DNA lab to get her results. Russell gave Greg and Morgan one last reassuring smile before he left as well.

"Well, finally!" Hodges sighed as he made his way to the other side of the breakroom. He gave Greg a handshake and hugged Morgan so quickly she smiled.

"It's fine, Hodges," she smiled as she pulled him back into the hug. When he let her go, he put his hands in his pockets, looking very insecure all of a sudden. "I, eh, just wanted to say I'm really happy for you two. And, eh, if you need any more help with the nursery or something like that, I'd love to help you guys out as well."

"Thanks, Hodges," Morgan said with a smile. "That's really sweet of you. And sorry for not telling you about me and Greg sooner, I just wasn't sure if you could have kept it a secret."

"Oh, definitely not!" Hodges immediately said. "Keeping your pregnancy a secret for almost two entire days was killing me already, so it's a good thing you didn't tell me sooner!"

Smiling, Morgan watched him as he left the breakroom. As soon as he had left, Sara got up from her seat, a huge smile on her face. Unlike the others, she hugged Greg tightly first before giving Morgan a hug.

"I can't believe you're going to be a Dad!" she said, looking at Greg. "I'm happy for you too of course, Morgan, but I've known Greg since he played air drums in the DNA lab, so it's kinda hard to imagine that guy becoming a Dad now. I know you've changed, Greg, but still… You're going to be a Dad! I can't believe it! And I can't believe you've managed to keep this a secret for so long! From me that is, because the others never figured anything out about me and Grissom either, so why would they realize you two were dating now? But from me… I can't believe it!"

Greg and Morgan both smiled, which made Sara smile as well. "You two really made the greatest couple!"

She then pointed to Morgan's stomach. "Do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl before it is born? Personally, I think it would be great if it's a boy. A little Greg Junior… I can already picture him running around in diapers while playing air drums!"

Greg blushed shyly, while Morgan said: "I wish I had known you back then… The stories I hear about you are getting better and better every time!"

"I'll show you some pictures someday," Sara promised her.

"Please don't!" Greg immediately begged her. Grinning, Sara shook her head. "Not a chance, Sanders! Then you shouldn't have kept this a secret from me!"

Still grinning, she left the breakroom. Morgan turned towards Greg, a smile on her face. Even though they were at work, he pulled her into his arms. "Happy?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Everyone knows… Well, except your parents and Catherine, but that should be easy to tell, so I feel like I can finally really relax. No more lies, no more sneaking around, no more difficult questions…"

"Eh… I hope you don't expect everyone to just let you finish your pregnancy quietly," Greg hesitantly said. "Within minutes, everyone in the lab will be talking about us!"

He was right of course: before an hour had passed, even the intern lab techs knew about the baby and a bet had already been started about the baby's gender. Everyone seemed to come by their office to congratulate them and their colleagues made up silly excuses to stop by and ask them a few more questions. Nick walked in to ask them if they had seen his results from Hodges and casually asked them how long they had actually been dating. Finn stopped by to ask if the results Henry had given her were in their office and asked them how they had gotten together while looking for them. Even David stopped by, showing them a new photo of Joshua and already fantasizing about how much fun it would be if their baby was a girl, so they could get married when they were older.

"Let's wait until the baby can walk before talking about marriage," Morgan decided, which caused David to start laughing.

"We'll come over to your place soon to talk to you and Amy," Greg promised him. "Right now we'd like to try and actually get some work done…"

With everyone stopping by, that seemed impossible however, so Russell finally decided to send them home early. Because it was still very early in the morning, they first got a few hours of sleep before calling Greg's parents. They responded to the news exactly like Greg had expected them to: his Dad just congratulated them, while his mother immediately starting giving Morgan advice on what to and what not to do. Morgan listened patiently, but after about ten minutes, she helplessly looked at Greg, who quickly said: "Mom, why don't you send me an email instead with all your advice? That way Morgan won't forget anything!"

"Oh, that's a great idea! I remember when I was pregnant with you I forgot almost everything as well… You should start writing down everything, Morgan, so you won't forget important things. I remember one time…"

"Mom, I just got a text from our supervisor saying he needs us," Greg interrupted her. "We'll call you back soon!"

He knew it wasn't polite to lie to his mother, but he also knew if he didn't, his Mom would keep talking for at least another hour. He quickly said goodbye, which Morgan repeated, before he hung up and let out a sigh of relief. Morgan smiled at him, already dialing Catherine's number. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Catherine, it's Morgan!" Morgan said after Catherine had said her name.

"Hey, Morgan, what a nice surprise! How are you?"

"Great," Morgan smiled. "Greg's here with me as well."

"Greg, nice to hear from you too! How have you been?"

"Great as well," Greg said with a smile. Morgan took his hand in hers as she said: "Actually we're both doing great and that's why we've called you."

"Oh, really?" The tone of Catherine's voice told them she already suspected something.

"Cath, Morgan and I are going to have a baby together," Greg broke the news to her. After a moment of silence she said: "Okay, let me just check to see if I heard this right. Did you just say you two were having a baby together?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I didn't even know you two were going out!"

Greg wrapped his arms around Morgan as she started telling Catherine everything. After she had told their ex-colleague the entire story, Catherine said: "Okay, remember this: once this baby is born, I'm flying back to Vegas to visit you! I know I'm not a part of the team anymore, but this is one thing I do not wanna miss!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad you all liked the team's reaction to the news! Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like this as well! :)**

The next few days Greg and Morgan's relationship and their baby was all everybody at the lab could talk about, but after that things slowly got back to normal. The bet about the baby's gender remained open though, and so far most people had put their money on a boy. Only Hodges seemed convinced the baby was going to be a girl.

"I have a sixth sense about these things," he told Morgan. She decided not to ask him how many times he had been right so far, she was pretty certain the answer was 'zero'…

Now that everyone knew about Greg and Morgan's relationship, Russell planned their days off together more often as well. In spite of that, their first chance to meet up with David and Amy wasn't until nearly three weeks later, a day after their third appointment with doctor Martins. Morgan showed them the photo she had given them of the baby.

"It's wonderful to see every time, isn't it?" Amy smiled. "Speaking of seeing: you can't really see that you're pregnant yet… You're fifteen weeks now, right?"

"Fifteen weeks last Wednesday," Morgan nodded. "But actually…"

"Are you sure the baby's growing alright? I remember that when I was thirteen weeks pregnant I was already showing," Amy interrupted her. "Don't you remember, David?"

"Yeah, you woke me up screaming because your jeans didn't fit anymore," David grinned. "We ended up waiting outside a maternity clothes store because it didn't open till nine!"

"At which store did you buy your maternity clothes?" Amy asked Morgan.

"Oh, well, eh, I haven't really bought any yet," Morgan confessed. "So far all my own clothes are still fine, so I didn't think it was necessary yet."

"Yes, of course it's necessary!" Amy said so seriously Morgan gave Greg a worried look. "These are the weeks the baby is gonna grow the most, so of course you need maternity clothes! You could wake up tomorrow morning and not fit in your own pants anymore!"

Morgan gave Greg another worried look. He gently squeezed her hand to reassure her and tried to change the subject: "How's Joshua doing?"

"Oh, he's doing absolutely fantastic!" David smiled proudly. "He's really such a wonderful and easy baby, I still feel like the luckiest man on earth every day!"

"Yeah, we're really blessed with such a wonderful baby," Amy said with a smile. "I know not everyone's as lucky as we are. The stories I hear sometimes… Babies crying all night long, not wanting to eat or only wanting to eat one certain thing… I could go on forever!"

"That's okay, I get the picture," Morgan quickly said. This time the look she gave Greg wasn't just a worried one, but also one filled with fear.

"Oh, I hope I haven't scared you!" Amy laughed, while Morgan forced a polite smile. Greg tried to change the subject again: "Only about two more months and then Joshua's going to be a year old already!"

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" David smiled. "It seems like only yesterday I rushed over to the hospital… If time keeps flying like this, he'll be off to college before we know it!"

Morgan and Greg laughed, both feeling more relaxed and relieved after his joke. Amy, however, didn't give them much time to enjoy that feeling as she wanted to know if they had already bought all the furniture they needed for the nursery.

"We haven't really had the time yet," Greg confessed. "It's been really busy at work and…"

"You haven't yet?" Amy called out. "You should start straight away! The delivery times some stores have are incredible! We almost didn't get our crib in time, remember, David?"

"That one did seem to take forever, yes," David hesitantly confessed. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable Morgan felt and just like Greg had tried twice, he changed the subject: "Anyone want a refill on those drinks? Amy, do we still have some of that chocolate cake left over? Maybe Greg and Morgan would like a piece."

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen table," Amy told him with no intention to get up as David had hoped.

"Can I give you a hand, David?" Morgan quickly asked, realizing what David had tried to do. He smiled happily at her. "Yeah, sure!"

She followed him to the kitchen, where she couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief. David smiled apologetic at her. "I'm sorry about Amy… She means well… honestly…"

"Well, if I have to believe her, our baby already has a growth problem, is going to cry all night long, is going to have trouble eating and is going to sleep in a drawer as our baby crib won't arrive in time," Morgan said, forcing back her tears. The past three weeks she had managed to keep her emotions under control quite well, feeling a lot more relaxed now that everyone knew about her pregnancy, but this was too much for her.

"Of course not!" David immediately said. "Your baby is going to be fine! You're just not showing very much yet because you've always been thin and with all the love I know you and Greg are going to give this baby, it would surprise me if he or she is going to cry a lot. And about that baby crib… Every store has different delivery times. Amy wanted this particular crib and that just took time."

"Do you think we should have started baby shopping yet?" Morgan fearfully asked. David calmly shook his head. "You should start when you feel like you're ready. Can I just give you one advice?"

"What?" Still a little scared she looked at David. He smiled at her. "Don't go shopping for maternity clothes with Amy!"

Morgan let out a happy, relieved grin. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I think I'm better off going shopping with Hodges!"

David laughed along with her.

"Thanks, David," she then said. She took a deep breath. "Think we should go back?"

David smiled again. "I think we can wait a few more minutes!"

While Morgan and David talked about ideas for the nursery room, Greg tried to have a conversation with Amy. It really was just trying, because every time Greg said something, Amy started a story about what had happened to her, letting Greg believe everything he and Morgan did was either wrong or too late. He kept trying to be polite to her, but inside he felt anger building up. When he saw Morgan's face when she returned to the room with David, he suddenly had had enough. He didn't care about what Amy said to him, but he wasn't going to let her upset Morgan.

"Okay, listen!" he started. "I'm sure you're a very nice woman, Amy, and probably a great mother as well, but right now all you're doing is scaring us! This is Morgan's pregnancy, not yours, and it's not going to be exactly like yours! We do things our way, when we want to and how we want to. Now you can either start giving us some real advice without mentioning we should have done that weeks ago already or we're going to take off. What's it gonna be?"

Amy remained quiet for a few moments. Then she softly said: "I think we still have some catalogues from the stores where we looked for baby furniture. I'll see if I can find them, maybe you'd like to see them."

"Thank you," Greg said to her, still not sounding as friendly as he normally did. As soon as Amy had left the room, he sighed and looked at David. "Sorry, David, I didn't mean to talk to your wife like that."

"It's okay," David reassured him. "I think she's just excited about talking to someone else about all of this, she just… has a bit of a strange way of showing it…"

Out of politeness, Greg decided not to say anything else about it. What he had said did seem to have helped, because when Amy returned, she was much nicer and she stopped giving them the idea they had done things wrong. She showed them the catalogues, pointed out things she and David had thought about buying, gave Morgan a list of stores with nice maternity clothes and even gave them a few coupons to buy diapers with a big discount at a baby store. At the end of the evening, their goodbyes were genuinely friendly and they even agreed to meet up again.

"Just not to go shopping together," Morgan immediately said when she and Greg were in the car again. "She'd drive me crazy!"

Greg checked his watch. "You know, it's not that late yet… And I happen to know there's a really big baby store almost on our way home from here… Feel like going shopping now?"

Morgan's shining eyes told him enough. Smiling, he started to drive to the store.

"I don't even know what we all need!" Morgan said when she saw the store signs. "I know there's a list in one of the books doctor Martins advised us to read, but I don't remember everything it said!"

"We don't have to buy everything now, we can just look around and see if there's anything we like," Greg suggested. "Then we can always come back."

He smiled as he saw Morgan relax and gently stroked her shoulder. "Amy's not here to tell us what to do anymore, sweetie… Try to forget it, okay? It's going to be fine!"

"Everyone's always saying that," she muttered.

"Well," Greg said while he parked his car, "if everyone's saying it, it must be true!"

Morgan stared at him for a moment, then she started laughing.

"I'll try and forget about it," she promised him. As soon as she had entered the store, she didn't have to try anymore as all the baby stuff was more than enough distraction. She was glad Greg was there with her, because she knew that if he hadn't been there, she would have bought nearly everything in the store.

"It's all so cute!" she said with a sigh, which made Greg smile. She nudged him when he didn't say anything else. "Don't tell me you think it isn't cute, I know you better than that!"

"There's a lot of cute things, yes, I just can't picture our baby sleeping in all of them or playing with all of it," he confessed.

"Hmm…" She looked around again, trying to think the way he was doing. Suddenly a lot of things seemed less cute already. In the wallpaper section, one thing seemed to stand out, though. She pointed to a wall decal with a white background and pictures of little elephants on it. "They kinda remind me of the elephants on the cover of our baby book…"

Greg smiled at her, his eyes telling her he had been thinking the exact same thing. Encouraged by the look in his eyes, she let her enthusiasm go: "Green walls with those elephants wall decals… And then the floor could be a lighter shade of green and the furniture could be white with…"

"Green bedding in the crib," they finished the sentence in unison. Smiling, they looked at each other.

"It would be perfect!" Greg said with a huge smile on his face. "And we could also get that lamp I saw a few sections back, the…"

"Green one with the elephants!" Morgan immediately remembered. Smiling, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm lucky I have you," she softly confessed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I'm lucky I have you… You and me and the baby, it's all going to be…"

"Fine?" she suggested with a smile. Greg grinned at her. "Yeah, exactly…"

She kissed him again before she pointed towards a row of shopping carts. "I think we better take one of those. I have a feeling we're gonna need it…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the lovely reviews again! :D  
Here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy going shopping for maternity clothes with Morgan and a very special someone... ;)**

Now that most of the things for the nursery had been bought, work on it could really begin. Morgan's father of course came over to help them and Hodges turned out to be a great helper as well. For the painting of the walls, Greg borrowed two old overalls from work so their own wouldn't get covered with green paint.

"Why not? It's a bit of a change from all the blood!" Morgan grinned when he gave her the overalls. Greg smiled at her, happy she had been feeling so great the past few weeks. She hadn't had any mood swings anymore, she was full of energy, she had started the pregnancy swimming on Wednesday evening and she was finally, in her seventeenth week, really showing she was pregnant. She hadn't bought any maternity clothes yet, even though Greg had told her a few times already she really should buy them. He had seen that closing the button on her pants was getting harder and harder every day and that she had gotten the habit of putting on her sweat pants as soon as she got home.

"I can go shopping with you if you like," he tried again when they were busy painting the last wall of the nursery. Morgan slowly turned around with a look on her face that made her father smile.

"Careful, Greg," he warned. "If you don't want to end up with green hair, I'd keep very quiet from now on!"

Greg pretended to zip up his mouth and then continued painting the wall. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheek and ear. In a reflex, he touched it with his hand. When he looked at his hand, it was covered with green paint. Morgan pointed at him with her paint brush. "Consider this a warning, Sanders! Do not mess with a pregnant woman!"

Greg shook his head while he took the tissue Ecklie handed him. "Never mess with a Dad-to-be either! Just wait, you won't get away with this!"

His prediction came true the very next day, even though he didn't have anything to do with it himself. When he came back upstairs after setting the table for their pre-shift meal, he found Morgan struggling with her jeans. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't close the button or zipper anymore.

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so'!" she warned him when she saw him.

"Remember… I said you shouldn't mess with a Dad-to-be…" He couldn't help but grin when he saw her struggling. She turned around and gave him another angry look. "Well, at least I don't have to go to work with green paint in my ear!"

Greg rubbed his ear again, hating the fact the paint wouldn't come off. Shrugging his shoulders, he said: "I rather have green paint in my ear than having to go to work wearing overalls…"

"I'm not going to work wearing overalls!" Morgan protested. "I'll look ridiculous!"

"More ridiculous than wearing pants that won't close?" Greg carefully asked. Morgan made a sound that Greg could only describe as growling before she grabbed her sweatpants and rushed into the bathroom. Greg waited a few moments before he knocked on the door.

"What?"

"I love you…" He patiently waited and counted the seconds until she opened the bathroom door. She gave him a sad look. "I'm really getting big now, aren't I? Before you know it, you won't want to look at me, you won't want to kiss anymore and you won't even want to wash my clothes anymore as they're going to be big enough for the elephants in the nursery!"

Smiling, Greg pulled her in his arms. He shook his head. "No matter what you're going to look like, I'll always think you're beautiful. Even more beautiful now than ever, because you're carrying our baby! And nothing in the world could make me not want to kiss you anymore!"

After those words, he gave her such a passionate kiss she had to realize what he said was true. Out of breath, she softly ran her fingers through his hair. "Why are you so sweet and patient with me? I'm acting like a complete idiot… and I'm only just over four months pregnant! By the time I'm eight months pregnant, I probably will have gone absolutely crazy!"

He pulled her close again. "Then we were made for each other! I used to be crazy… or don't you remember all those stories you heard about me?"

She smiled, knowing she would never be able to forget those stories.

"How about I show you some photos of me from back then after shift?" Greg suggested. "Then you'll see that you can never be as crazy as I used to be!"

"I can't after shift," she confessed. Surprised, Greg looked at her. "Why not?"

She smiled at him. "Because I have to go shopping for maternity clothes!"

Even though Greg would have been happy to go with her, Morgan decided she wanted to go shopping alone.

"That way I can show you everything when I get home!" she told him with a teasing smile.

"What are you going to show him?"

Morgan's smile quickly disappeared when Finn entered the breakroom.

"Oh, nothing," she lied. "Does Henry have our results yet?"

"Don't change the subject!" Finn said with a grin. "Can I take a guess? You have to go shopping for maternity clothes?"

She pointed at Morgan's sweat pants. Morgan sighed. "Yeah, I can't put it off any longer… Greg said he wouldn't mind going with me, but I…"

"You don't go shopping with a guy!" Finn interrupted her. "You need another woman for that! How about I go shopping with you after shift?"

"You?" Hesitantly, Morgan looked from Greg back to Finn. "No offense, but what do you know about maternity clothes?"

Finn shrugged her shoulders. "How hard can it be? You choose a couple of shirts and pants from the maternity clothes section of the store to try on and if they fit, you buy them!"

"Sorry, Finn, but I'm not sure going shopping for maternity clothes with you is the best idea," Morgan confessed.

"How about I go shopping with you then?"

Surprised, all three of them turned around. Morgan and Greg's eyes both grew bigger when they saw who had said those words. With a huge smile on her face, Catherine was standing in the doorway…

"What are you doing here?" Morgan called out, a happy smile on her face. Laughing, Catherine hugged her. "Oh my gosh, look at you! You look amazing!"

She then hugged Greg. "And look at you, all ready to be a Dad! I still can't believe it!"

Morgan suddenly noticed Finn seemed very uncomfortable.

"Oh, Catherine, this is Finn, she joined our team after you left," she quickly said. "Finn, this is Catherine."

"Right, I've already heard so much about you," Finn smiled, shaking Catherine's hand. Catherine smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Well, I'll get back to work so you three can talk," Finn decided. "I'll see you later, Morgan."

"Finn, wait!"

Finn turned around and looked at Morgan. She smiled. "You and me, after the baby is born, a shopping trip together, okay?"

Finn smiled. "You got a deal!"

She left the breakroom, so Morgan, Greg and Catherine could talk.

"I wanted to come and see you two as soon as you called me, but it's not that easy taking time off at the FBI," she explained. "But I'm really glad to be here now! How many weeks are you now, Morgan? Seventeen?"

Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I think it was around the same time I had to start wearing maternity clothes when I was pregnant with Lindsey," Catherine remembered.

"Really?" Morgan unwillingly let out a sigh of relief, she still hadn't forgotten the things Amy had said. Smiling, Catherine shook her head. "I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about when we go shopping! But right now, I wanna talk to Greg first."

"Then I'll get back to work and I'll meet you after shift," Morgan decided. She gave Greg a quick kiss before leaving the breakroom. Catherine immediately pulled Greg over to the couch and gestured him to sit down. "Let's talk before everyone finds out I'm here! How have you been? You nervous about the baby yet?"

"A little," Greg confessed. "But mostly for Morgan… I just hope what I'm doing is right and that I'm not doing too little for her or too much… I really want to be there for her, but I don't want to give her the idea either that she can't do anything herself."

Catherine smiled at him. "She'll tell you if you're doing too much, I'm sure of that, Greg. But I still can't believe you two finally got together! You've liked her ever since she first walked in, right?"

Shyly, Greg smiled, which made Catherine smile again as well. "You two really make the cutest couple! I always loved seeing you two together, even though when I saw you two, you were mostly just talking about work. And now you're having a baby together! That little boy who was dancing around the lab has definitely grown up!"

Blushing, Greg looked down. Catherine softly nudged him. "Don't be shy about it, I loved that moment! You, dancing around with that headdress… No matter how hard I'll try, I'll never forget that!"

They both stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about that weird, but unforgettably funny dance. Greg then smiled warmly at Catherine. "We've missed you, Cath…"

Catherine gently squeezed his hand. "I've missed you too, Greg!"

After a few more minutes of talking, Greg decided to get back to work and Catherine took a tour of the lab to say 'hi' to everyone and catch up. Everyone had so much to tell her she kept Morgan waiting for nearly twenty minutes after shift.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I know you should never keep a pregnant woman waiting, but I don't think those guys around here know that!"

Laughing and talking, they got into Morgan's car and they started to make their way to the first store on Morgan's list. While they drove, Morgan told her everything that had happened the past few weeks: the pregnancy swimming class she had started to attend, the work on the nursery and of course their meeting with Amy.

"Don't worry about it, every pregnancy is different," Catherine reassured her. "As long as your doctor says you're fine, just don't worry!"

"Everyone's always saying it's fine," Morgan mentioned, parking her car in front of the store. Catherine smiled at her. "Then listen to everyone and start enjoying yourself, girl! Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can't have fun anymore! Come on, we'll go shopping and then we'll get something to drink with a huge piece of apple pie. How does that sound?"

"Why wouldn't the FBI let you visit us sooner?" Morgan sighed with a smile. Catherine laughed along with her. "That's the spirit, girl! Come on, let's go!"

Thanks to Catherine, shopping for maternity clothes became a lot more fun than Morgan had expected it to be. Catherine had a great fashion sense, but she also let Morgan try on a couple of things she would never wear, not even if someone paid her a million dollars to wear them. During the shopping trip, Morgan slowly started to forget the things that had been keeping her up since the meeting with Amy and David. She knew it hadn't been Amy's intention to scare her, but her words had worried Morgan more than she had admitted. She confessed to Catherine she hadn't told Greg about her worries because he was already so sweet in keeping up with all her pregnancy troubles and she was afraid he'd get enough of her complaining and worrying.

"I think you know very well that that's nonsense," Catherine reminded her as they sat down for a drink and the biggest piece of apple pie Morgan had ever seen.

"I know," she sighed. "It's just like…"

"Ever since you got pregnant you have the feeling you can't think straight anymore?" Catherine suggested. Morgan smiled at her. "Exactly! And Greg really tries to understand, but he just doesn't get all of it because, well, obviously he's never been pregnant. I was hoping I could talk to Amy about all of this, but that's definitely not an option anymore!"

"You do know I've been pregnant as well, remember?" Catherine reminded her. "I know it's been a while, but trust me: being pregnant is something you'll never forget! If there's anything at all, Morgan, and I mean anything, just call me, okay? I don't care if it's the middle of the night or seven in the morning, call me if you need to talk! And that offer will continue to stand once the baby has been born, alright? If you wanna talk about midnight cravings or about how to put on a diaper, _just call_!"

Morgan smiled at the woman who reminded her so much of her own mother. "Thanks, Catherine, that really means a lot to me! But I haven't really had midnight cravings yet, to be honest…"

"Oh, you'll get those, trust me!" Catherine grinned. "When I was pregnant with Lindsey, mine was watermelon with peanut butter at four AM, every day again! I think I went through ten jars of peanut butter a week…"

"Really?" Morgan laughed, thinking about Catherine buying ten jars of peanut butter at the supermarket and the cashier's reaction to it. Catherine nodded. "Honestly! I think during those nine months I was the only one responsible for the profit of that peanut butter company! Well, not exactly nine months, of course, I think I got my first craving around my twentieth week, just after I had felt Lindsey kick for the first time. Have you felt the baby kicking yet?"

"Not yet, but I can't wait," Morgan confessed. "Seeing the baby during the ultrasounds is one thing, but the idea of actually feeling it kick…"

"Is absolutely amazing," Catherine finished the sentence for her. Morgan smiled at her. "Exactly… I'm really glad you're here, Catherine."

Catherine smiled back at her. "And I'm glad to be here for you, Morgan… But now let's finally talk about something else than you and Greg! What did I hear about Henry? Does he really have a crush on the dayshift DNA girl?"

"Yes, he always stays late after his own shift to talk to her for a few minutes," Morgan grinned. "He just doesn't know she's already going out with the Trace lab tech from swing shift…"

Laughing, she told Catherine all the latest gossip from work, happy to talk to her again, but even happier she had finally found someone to share her pregnancy experiences with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again: thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

Thanks to Catherine's visit, Morgan felt a lot more relaxed and she had even started to forget Amy's words. One thing still worried her, though: who was going to look after the baby after she and Greg had both gotten back to work? For Catherine, it had been easy as her mother had always been there to help her, but Morgan's mother still lived in LA, her father wouldn't have the time since being the sheriff of Las Vegas took up most of his time and Greg's parents weren't an option either.

"We have to find someone who can watch the baby at night and it has to be someone we trust," Morgan said to Greg when they discussed the issue again. Ever since Catherine had left, which was nearly two weeks ago already again, they had talked about it nearly every day and so far they had only reached the conclusion Morgan had just said out loud.

"Russell said his wife might be willing to look after the baby a few nights a week," Greg reminded her. "And if he plans our days off separately, we can take care of him or her ourselves the other nights."

"That's no fun either, having our days off apart from each other every time!" Morgan said with a sigh. Greg of course agreed with her, but he also pointed out that as long as they didn't have a better solution, this was their best plan.

"Unless one of us switches to dayshift of course," he reluctantly said.

"You switch if you want to, but I definitely won't!" Morgan immediately said. "I love being part of this team!"

"Me too," Greg quickly reassured her. "But that does mean we're back to our first solution…"

Morgan rested her head on his chest and smiled. "You, and everyone else for that matter, always keep saying everything's going to be fine, so I know this is going to be fine as well. We'll find someone to watch the baby without having to spend all of our days off apart from each other, I know we will. We've still got plenty of time!"

Although Morgan had said they still had plenty of time, the days seemed to fly by and before they knew it, they were at doctor Martins' office for the important 20-weeks-ultrasound, which would show them if the baby was growing alright and if he or she didn't have any handicaps.

"Remember, not every handicap can be seen on this ultrasound, but I've also told you before: I don't expect any problems with this baby as you're both healthy," she told them before they started. "Alright, Morgan, are you ready?"

Morgan took a deep breath before she nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Greg gently squeezed her hand. "Don't forget: everything…"

Morgan smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"If everyone keeps saying that, I'd almost think about naming the baby 'Fine'!" she joked. Doctor Martins grinned as well before she asked them: "Have you thought about a name yet?"

"We've been having some trouble with that," Greg confessed. "Every time one of us thinks of a great name, the other one remembers a suspect with that name. For example, Morgan thought of the name Samantha for a girl, but that was the name of the daughter of the guy who hijacked the helicopter Morgan was in. And I thought of the name Jimmy for a boy, but that's the name of the guy whose assistant Morgan had to shoot."

"That's tricky, yeah," doctor Martins agreed with them. "But I'm sure you'll think of a name eventually that doesn't remind you of a suspect. I mean, there has to be?"

"We hope so," Greg grinned, still holding Morgan's hand while doctor Martins carefully ran her camera over Morgan's stomach. "But we're open to suggestions, so if you have any ideas…"

"Hmm… I've always liked the name Ellen for a girl," the doctor confessed. Greg and Morgan immediately looked at each other.

"That might not be the best idea," Greg slowly said, thinking about the woman he had really liked until he had discovered she was someone else than she pretended to be.

"I'll leave it up to you then," doctor Martins decided, seeing how uncomfortable her idea for a name had made both of them. "But let's first see if the baby's healthy!"

Forty minutes later she confirmed what she had already thought in advance: "The baby is, as far as I can see, absolutely healthy! I haven't seen any handicaps or things that should worry me and it's growing perfectly! And I've also been able to see if it's a boy or a girl, but I believe you wanted to let it be a surprise, right?"

They looked at each other again, both hesitantly. They had agreed several times on letting the baby's gender be a surprise, but now they were so close to finding out, they didn't seem so sure about their decision anymore.

"Yes," Greg suddenly said. "We said it was going to be a surprise, so it _is_ going to be a surprise! We'll just have to wait four more months!"

Morgan made a face of disappointment. "That sounds like a really long time…"

Begging, Greg looked at her. "Come on, Morgan, we agreed to wait! And think about this: if it's a girl, Hodges is going to gloat because his sixth sense is right! Then four months is going to be a really long time!"

"But if it's a boy, he'll have to admit he's wrong…" Morgan said with a cheerful undertone in her voice. Greg raised his eyebrows. "And then everyone who has put money on the baby being a boy will start saying 'Oh, yes, I already knew, it was so obvious!' Is that what you want?"

"Right, let's keep it a surprise," Morgan decided. "I mean, what's four months? These first five months seem to have flown by as well! And don't say the last three months are going to be the hardest!"

She gave doctor Martins a warning look, who immediately started laughing.

"I won't say it," she promised.

"But you are thinking it," Morgan understood. "Well, I guess I best start enjoying my last 'easy' month of pregnancy then! I do have a question for you, though: I've been reading stories from other pregnant women online and I've talked a lot to an ex-colleague and they all said they felt the baby kick for the first time around twenty weeks. But I still haven't felt anything! Is that normal?"

"Yes, it is," doctor Martins reassured her. "Some women already feel the baby move when they're only fifteen weeks pregnant, other women don't feel it until they're twenty-one or twenty-two weeks. Over the years, I've experienced that women who are really busy feel the baby later than others. I guess I don't have to ask, but have you been really busy lately?"

"Work has been crazy the past few weeks, yes," Morgan admitted. She looked at her watch. "And we have to go back soon as well…"

"That's alright, I didn't have any more information for you anyway," doctor Martins smiled. "If you have no more questions, I'll just see you again in four weeks, alright? Maybe you will have found a name by then that doesn't remind you of a suspect!"

"Definitely not Richard," Morgan muttered to Greg as they left doctor Martins' office. "Brass and I are going to question him again about his girlfriend's murder, seeing if he might confess this time…"

Greg smiled sympathetically at her, knowing how much trouble she was having with this case. "I wish I could help you, but I have to wait for results from Hodges and Henry… If Henry doesn't have them yet, I think I'm just going to run everything myself!"

"I don't think he'll like that," Morgan warningly said, thinking about how Henry had behaved towards Greg lately. Ever since he had found out his dream girl already had a boyfriend, he had been acting almost rude towards Greg. Greg had noticed it as well and he thought it was because Henry was jealous of him.

"Because I am together with my dream girl," he explained, pulling Morgan close one last time before they had to get to work again. Smiling, Morgan wrapped her arms around him. "Then let's not do this in front of him!"

She slowly kissed him, which he gladly responded to. After another kiss they went their separate ways. Greg went to find Henry, while Morgan went over to Brass' office to let him know she was ready to talk to their suspect again.

"Really? You're ready?" Brass said with his eyebrows raised up high. Morgan nodded with a grin. "You're right, you can never be ready for this guy! Why won't he just confess?"

After an hour she was still asking herself that question. Frustrated, she leaned back in her chair, looking at the man sitting opposite of her. Next to her, Brass looked like he was going to lose his temper any second.

"Richard, we have found your fingerprints on the murder weapon," she tried again. "We know you were… Oh my gosh!"

She gasped, putting her hands on her stomach. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. She felt it! The baby was kicking!

"You okay?" Brass asked with a slightly worried look on his face. She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm totally okay! The baby's kicking! The baby's really kicking! Oh, I have to find Greg!"

She rushed out of the interrogation room, leaving a very surprised Brass and suspect behind. She hurried through the corridors of the police department, calling out Greg's name as soon as she reached the lab. In the breakroom, she found Nick, who had brought Sam to work once again. She grabbed the dog's collar. "Sam, je cherche Greg! Trouver!"

The dog immediately took off. Morgan ignored Nick calling and followed Sam. He led her straight to the Trace lab, where he started barking.

"Hey, get that dog out of my lab!" Hodges called out. "Morgan, did you sent him?"

Morgan ignored him as well and walked straight over to Greg, grabbing his hands and putting them on her stomach. "Can you feel it? The baby's kicking, the baby's really kicking, Greg! Feel it!"

Just like Morgan, a smile slowly appeared on Greg's face. Excitedly, he looked at her. "I can feel it! It's really kicking!"

For a few moments, all they could do was feel the baby's kicking and smile at each other excitedly. Then Morgan realized Hodges and Sam were both looking at her and that Nick had followed his dog and was now looking at them as well, his eyebrows raised up high. "What did I miss?"

"The baby's kicking for the first time!" Morgan laughed. "It's amazing!"

Sam gave a short bark before he walked over to her and softly pushed his nose against her stomach, causing everyone to laugh.

"Can I… Can I…" Hodges hesitantly stuttered, awkwardly pointing to Morgan's stomach.

"Yeah, sure!" Morgan gently pushed Sam back, so Hodges could put his hands on her stomach. He smiled, one of his famous half-smiles. "Hey, that's fun! You can really feel it!"

He tilted his head a little, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Yeah, this is definitely a girl kicking! Mark my words, this baby is going to be a girl!"

"You're just saying that because you want to win the bet," Nick grinned. He took a step forward and pointed at Morgan's stomach. "Can I feel as well?"

"Of course!" Smiling, Morgan allowed him to feel the baby kicking.

"Really cool," he nodded. "Don't you think so, Sam?"

The dog barked as if he agreed with what Nick had said.

"Right, Hodges, I'll get you a cup of coffee," Nick then said, grabbing Sam's collar.

"Oh, no, thanks," Hodges said, not understanding why Nick had offered him some coffee. Only when Nick gestured with his head towards the door, he realized Greg and Morgan would like a moment of privacy.

"Sure, coffee sounds great!" he quickly said, leaving the lab with Nick and Sam. As soon as they had left, Greg pulled Morgan close with a huge smile on his face. She smiled back at him, her eyes beaming with excitement. "This is so amazing! I know we've seen it on the ultrasounds, but feeling it…"

"It's really becoming a real person now," Greg softly said, putting his hands back on her stomach to feel the baby again. "Only a few more months and then we'll get to meet him or her… And then it's going to be with us every day and we'll get to raise it… Teaching it to walk, talk… watch it leave for school… going off to college… If it's a girl, she won't get to date till she's at least twenty and if it's a boy, I'm going to be the one to teach him how to drive!"

Laughing, Morgan looked at Greg. "How about we wait till after the baby is born before we decide when she gets to date or he gets to drive?"

Grinning, Greg nodded. "Sure… But no career at CSI, alright?"

"Well, if… Oh my gosh, Brass!" Morgan suddenly realized. "He must think I've gone crazy! I have to get back!"

She started to rush out of the Trace lab, but she quickly turned around again and rushed back to Greg, giving him a quick, loving kiss. As she rushed out again, she called back to him: "I love you!"

Halfway down the corridor, she heard him call back: "I love you too!"

Smiling, she hurried back to the interrogation room, which was now empty. Surprised, she went to find Brass. He was in his office and just ended a phone call.

"He confessed," he told her when he saw her. Even more surprised now, she looked at him. "What?"

"As soon as you left, he confessed," Brass said. "He said when you felt the baby kicking it reminded him of when his girlfriend was pregnant and felt the baby kick for the first time. I don't know what happened, but he suddenly seemed to fill up with guilt and he confessed to the whole thing. Maybe that baby of yours is going to make a great detective one day!"

"I think with two CSI's as parents that's a pretty good possibility," Morgan grinned. "But Greg and I have just decided we're gonna wait till after the baby's born until we start making decisions about its future!"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Brass agreed. "Look, I'll finish up here, why don't you go home with Greg and enjoy some time together? I'm sure Russell will be fine with you two leaving early when he hears you felt the baby kick for the first time. And if he's not fine with it… Well, that's his problem then!"

"Thanks, Brass," Morgan smiled. She quickly left his office before he could change his mind. This of course wasn't an offer she was going to let pass!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews and name suggestions! There's no decision about the name in this chapter yet, but there is apple pie... Enjoy! :)**

As the weeks passed, the baby continued to grow and even though Morgan of course loved that, her stomach seemed to give her more and more trouble. She couldn't drive her own car anymore for example and working out in the field was becoming more difficult as well.

"Then just stay in the lab," her father said when he came over to help his daughter and Greg with the curtains for the nursery.

"I know, but staying in the lab every shift is boring!" Morgan complained. "Ask Greg, if you don't believe me, he used to work in the lab every shift!"

Greg immediately nodded. "Why do you think I wanted to become a CSI?"

"But when you were working in the lab every shift, you weren't pregnant," Ecklie reminded him, which made Morgan and Greg smile. Ecklie smiled as well. "What I mean, is that this is different. I know you want to work out in the field, M, but if collecting a shoeprint is taking you an hour instead of a few minutes, I think it's best if you stay in the lab and just run that shoeprint through the database. Does Russell know how much trouble you're having collecting all the evidence from a scene?"

"No," Morgan reluctantly confessed. "Unless someone else has told him…"

"Then go talk to him tonight," Ecklie advised her. "He'll be fine with it!"

"Honestly, I'm getting allergic to that word," Morgan said, looking at Greg. He grinned. "We'll put it on the birth announcement card, okay? Oh, speaking of birth announcement cards: the printer sent me some examples of possible cards through email and I think I've already found the perfect one!"

He left the nursery and came back with his iPad to show her the examples the printer had sent him. Morgan immediately agreed with the one he thought was perfect. It was a drawing of an absolutely adorable little baby elephant, matching the ones in the nursery, with an either blue or pink background and the baby's name printed above the drawing. On the inside they could put whatever text they liked and the usual information of course.

"That's indeed the perfect one," Ecklie agreed with them when Greg showed him the picture. "And it has just given me a great idea for my first present as a grandfather!"

Morgan and Greg both curiously looked at him, but he shook his head and refused to tell them what he had thought of.

"You're the one who has something to tell," he just said, nodding with his head towards Morgan.

"Yeah, yeah, I will…"

"Tonight? Will you tell Russell tonight?" Ecklie insisted. Morgan sighed again, but then she nodded. "Okay, I will tell Russell tonight. From now on I'll spend all my shifts in the lab! I better hope Hodges does something weird, because otherwise it's gonna be a boring couple of months till my maternity leave!"

"I think I can even pretty much guarantee Hodges will," Ecklie said with a grin. "Don't worry, M, it will be…"

"Don't say it!" Morgan quickly called out. Smiling, Ecklie turned around and returned his attention to the curtains. After a moment of silence, Morgan walked up to him and softly nudged him. With a smile she softly said: "I'm glad the baby is going to have a grandfather…"

Smiling as well, Ecklie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I'm glad I'm getting the chance to meet my grandchild. I love you, M!"

"I love you too, Dad," Morgan smiled back, meaning every word she said.

When she and Greg arrived at CSI that evening, they immediately went their separate ways. Greg went to meet Sara in the CSI garage to help her process a car that had been brought in just before shift, while Morgan went over to Russell's office.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," he said when he saw her. He handed her a file. "This was just called in, you and Finn can handle it."

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about this," Morgan confessed. Russell raised his eyebrows up high. "You know something about this murder?"

Morgan quickly shook her head. "No, it's about me working out in the field…"

"Ah…" Russell said as if he had expected this moment for a long time already. "Well, I guess we better start making your office here as cozy as possible then! It's okay, I knew this was coming of course. But do you think you can handle this last case? I don't have anyone else, unless I ask Nick to come in on his day off."

"No, I can handle it," Morgan reassured him. She flipped through the file he had given her. "Is it an interesting one? My last case out in the field has to be a good one of course!"

Russell grinned. "I think you'll remember this one!"

As soon as Morgan had arrived at the crime scene with Finn, she knew Russell was right. The case was a dead man in a bakery… wrapped in dough.

"Okay, I think I'm going to skip this cake!" Finn said with a grin, putting her kit down. "I prefer a strawberry filling anyway! What's your favorite?"

She turned around and looked at Morgan, who had gotten her camera out. She thought for a moment, sniffing the smell in the air. "I've always loved cherry pies, but this apple pie I'm smelling sure smells good as well!"

As she started to take photos of the crime scene, the smell of apple pie seemed to get stronger every minute until it was suddenly all she could think about. She had to eat a piece of that apple pie!

"Are you okay?" Finn asked her, a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan said. Finn grinned. "Because you've been standing there with your camera for nearly ten minutes without taking a single photo! What's the matter? Pregnancy craving?"

"I haven't had any yet and I wasn't planning on starting to have them now," Morgan almost angrily told her. She wasn't angry at Finn of course, but at herself. Stop thinking about that apple pie and get to work, she told herself. She snapped a photo, but she wasn't even sure why she had taken it. The apple pie was still the only thing on her mind…

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" David said as he entered the bakery. "What did I miss?"

"Morgan's first craving," Finn grinned. David gave Morgan a sympathetic look. "I remember Amy telling me they were tough… You can't seem to think about anything else anymore, right?"

"Right," Morgan crankily muttered.

"Well, I guess Greg will be happy you're only having your first now," David said as he kneeled down next to the body. "Amy already had them in her fifteenth week or so, she woke me up nearly every night because I had to get her something! What is it you want, Morgan?"

Still cranky because she hadn't had any apple pie and everyone was talking about it now, she told him what it was. David gave her another sympathetic look. "Then this place is far from ideal…"

"David, can Morgan drive back with you to CSI?" Finn suddenly asked.

"What? No!" Morgan protested. Finn looked at her, a warm, caring look. "Morgan, you're not going to get any work done as long as you haven't had a piece of apple pie. I don't mind, I don't think there's much more evidence to collect anyway. You go back with David, get some apple pie on your way back and then wait for the autopsy report, okay?"

Morgan still refused to leave.

"This already is my last case out in the field, I don't wanna quit halfway through!" she said. Finn took a step towards her and softly said: "Listen, Morgan, that little baby of yours is asking for attention, a baby whose life still has to start. This guy here is already dead and even though we will do everything to catch his killer, someone whose life still has to start is more important. Go back with David and give in to your craving, you'll feel a lot better then. I'll just meet you back at the lab, okay?"

After another few moments of protesting and hesitating, Morgan still packed up her kit and left the crime scene with David. He stopped at a small supermarket to buy her two pieces of apple pie, which she already finished before they arrived back at CSI. After having eaten the apple pie, she suddenly felt a lot better and didn't even care about having to leave her last crime scene early anymore.

"I told you you'd feel a lot better," Finn reminded her when she arrived back at CSI as well. "I have a craving once a month for chocolate and I always feel better after I've had a huge piece!"

Grinning, Morgan handed her the report David had given her. "No matter what time of the month it is, you _always_ feel better after eating chocolate!"

After shift, Morgan told Greg what had happened to her at the crime scene. It made him smile, but he also understood how annoying it had been for her. When they got home, they both started flipping through the pregnancy books they had bought to see if there were any tips. They found a few, such as making sure you had breakfast every morning, making sure your diet was well-balanced and looking for a healthier alternative for the food you had a craving for.

"Is there such a thing as low-fat apple pie?" Morgan wondered. "And how am I supposed to eat breakfast every morning? My morning starts at seven in the evening!"

Greg had found something else, something that worried him a little: craving unhealthy food could also be seen as emotional eating, meaning the pregnant woman just wanted someone to listen to her or a hug.

"Are you okay?" he worriedly asked Morgan. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm more than okay, Greg, honestly! I've got you, I've got my Dad, I've got Catherine to talk to… and I've got wonderful colleagues! How can I not be okay? We know the baby is healthy and doctor Martins said he or she is growing perfectly… The only reason for meeting her in three weeks instead of four, is because I'm twenty-four weeks now and from then on you're supposed to meet your gynecologist every three weeks. When I'm thirty weeks, I even have to meet her every two weeks!"

"Thirty weeks…" Greg softly repeated. "Then it's only a few more weeks…"

"And it's only six more weeks until then," Morgan said, also speaking softly. "Maybe we just shouldn't worry too much about these cravings then and just hope they won't happen at work anymore. And maybe it was a one-time only thing, you never know. I just read here some women don't experience any of them at all during their pregnancy!"

Of course Morgan wasn't one of those women: during the week that followed, there wasn't a day she didn't have a craving. Most of the time she craved for apple pie, but twice cheese on toasted bread was all she could think about and one time she couldn't help but eat the cucumber she found in the fridge at work, next to a can of whipped cream. When Nick saw her eating it, he just frowned, but didn't say anything until he discovered she had taken his cucumber.

"Oh, Nick, I'm sorry!" she said, truly feeling bad about taking his food. "I just saw it and I thought…"

Nick waved his hand to reassure her. "It's just a cucumber, I'll survive! But I heard about this cool tradition in the Netherlands when a baby is born: the parents treat every visitor to a round toast-like little bread, covered with some sort of chocolate sprinkles, blue and white if the baby's a boy and pink and white if it's a girl. If you and Greg decide to do that, I get an extra one because you took my cucumber, deal?"

"Deal," Morgan happily grinned, already thinking about chocolate sprinkles. Would they be a nice combination with apple pie? She couldn't wait to try it!

* * *

_(A/N: the tradition I mention is real, it's called 'beschuit met muisjes' for those of you wondering!) :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your reviews again, they still make me very happy! :D  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter again, it might be a little different than the other chapters, but I wanted to include a chapter that's a little more serious than the others. Hope you like it! :)**

Because of her cravings Morgan of course ate more than at the beginning of her pregnancy and she also started gaining more weight than during the first few months. Doctor Martins told her it was no problem as long as she made sure she had enough exercise.

"I know you go to a pregnancy swimming class and that's good, but I would advise you to get a little more exercise," she said during Morgan's twenty-seven weeks appointment. "Just a walk every day would be great already!"

Since the daytime was already filled with sleeping and taking care of things that couldn't be done at night, Morgan decided to use her lunch breaks for her walk. Whenever Nick brought Sam to work, she took him with her, but most of the time she went alone, as everyone was too busy to walk with her. The first few times she just walked around the CSI headquarters and the police department, but then her walks slowly on became longer and she went further away. Her work in the lab gave her plenty of time to eat or drink something in between breaks, so she took her two fifteen minute-breaks at the same time as her lunch break, so she could stay out for her walk for nearly an hour.

As the weeks passed, she got to know the neighborhood around CSI and LVPD and discovered it was actually a pretty boring neighborhood. The only interesting thing was a supermarket that was open 24/7, but she tried not to go in there as she knew she'd leave with at least one piece of apple pie. After a few more walks, she couldn't resist anymore, though, and she went in. To her surprise it wasn't just a supermarket, but there was a clothing store attached to it. With the idea of looking for some more maternity clothes, she walked in and almost immediately stood still again. They sold baby clothes as well!

The past few weeks, she and Greg had talked about buying clothes for the baby, but they hadn't actually bought any yet. When she had told Catherine about it, Catherine had been amazed and called her incredibly strong, but now Morgan felt that strength breaking at the sight of the most adorable shirts and baby rompers she had ever seen. Slowly, she made her way over to a shelf filled with all kinds of pajamas. One immediately caught her eye: a white romper decorated with pink stars and white flowers, which came with a matching hat and a bib with a baby elephant printed on it. Even though she still didn't know if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy, she knew she had to buy it. A newborn wouldn't care about wearing pink or blue anyway, she convinced herself as she put the romper, hat and bib in a shopping basket. More clothes soon followed: two shirts, a pair of green footsy pajamas and a romper that said 'Don't let them fool you, I'm the one REALLY in charge!' Because she had to get back to CSI, she didn't have more time to look around, but she already knew she'd come back tomorrow.

Back at CSI, she showed the clothes to Sara, who thought they were adorable as well. She hesitated about the white romper with the pink stars, though.

"If girls can wear blue, why can't a boy wear pink?" Morgan defended her choice. "I've seen grown men wear pink shirts, so why can't a baby boy wear this? Besides, I don't even know if it really is going to be a boy."

"I hope so, because if it's a girl, I'm losing a lot of money!" Sara grinningly said. "But you still don't know? You don't even have an idea yourself?"

"Maybe," Morgan reluctantly confessed, her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kick. "But I'm not gonna tell you! I haven't even told Greg what I think…"

"He won't mind, he's over the moon anyway," Sara said with another grin.

"I don't care either," Morgan told her. "I just want him or her to be healthy, that's all. This baby is mine and Greg's and we'll love him or her no matter what!"

With a happy smile on her face, she put the baby clothes in her locker and got back to work. At the end of her shift, when she got in the car with Greg to go home, she showed him what she had bought. For a moment, he just stared at the clothes, then he said: "Cute."

It didn't sound like he meant it, though. Surprised, Morgan looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he started his car. "Tough case, that's all. And I'm kinda tired."

"Hey, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be tired?" Morgan laughingly said, running her hand over her stomach. As usual, the baby immediately moved towards her hand. Smiling, she moved her hand, feeling the baby move towards it again.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

She stopped moving her hand and looked up at Greg, who seemed to be focused on the road now. He did look tired, she noticed, but there was something else. Why hadn't he been as happy as she was about the baby clothes? Was it really just because he was tired and wrapped up in a case? A little voice inside her head told her it was something else, but she was afraid she'd upset him if she asked him again. He suddenly looked so vulnerable it almost scared her. What was wrong with him?

When she got back to work after a few hours of sleep, only one 'midnight' craving and two more hours of sleep, she still hadn't figured out what could be wrong with Greg. He had seemed cheerful enough during their pre-shift meal, joking as usual about her apple pie with chocolate sprinkles. She had offered him a piece without the sprinkles, but he had politely refused it.

"I don't want to be one who has eaten the last piece when you have a major craving in the middle of the night!" he had said. "Or day, in our case, but you know what I mean!"

"There's still four pies in the fridge," she had tried to reassure him, to which he had only responded: "Four? I bought eight just two days ago, did you eat four pies in just two days?"

For a moment she had thought that was what was worrying him, that she was eating too much, but then she had realized that couldn't be it. It had to be something else!

At work, she talked about her worries with Sara and Finn.

"It doesn't sound like him at all," Sara said, a worried frown on her face. "And I don't think he could ever be tired enough to hide something from you! I know how much he loves you and he's definitely excited about the baby as well…"

"Maybe he's just nervous," Finn suggested. "Aren't all men when they're about to become a father?"

She had added that last bit as if she had tons of experience in that area, which of course wasn't the case.

"Maybe Russell can talk to him then," Sara said. "But if that's it, I still don't understand why he won't talk about it with you!"

"Morgan isn't talking to him now either," Finn reminded her. "But enough about Greg, let's change the subject. Your due date is the 21st of November, right?"

"Right," Morgan slowly said, not understanding why Finn suddenly asked. Everyone knew the baby was supposed to be born on the 21st of November, even the interns!

"And your maternity leave starts the 1st of November, right?" Finn continued. Morgan nodded, still not understanding why Finn asked. "The way things are going right now, I should be able to work until then. But why are you asking all of this all of a sudden? I thought you knew when I was leaving!"

"Oh, no special reason," Finn breezily said, but Morgan didn't miss the look she gave Sara. The two women were definitely up to something, but what? She sighed. Great, first Greg seemed to have a secret for her and now Sara and Finn as well. What was going on?

To forget about everything for a while, she used her lunch break to go back to the store where she had bought the first baby clothes yesterday. Again, her heart melted at the sight of all the adorable clothes. Today she also noticed the swimsuit section of the store.

"I didn't even know swimsuits for babies existed," she told the saleswoman. The woman nodded excitedly. "Yes, absolutely! Swimming for babies is excellent, you can already start when they're just six weeks old. It's great for their co-ordination and muscle development!"

Suddenly Morgan remembered seeing baby swimming on the schedule of the pool where she attended the pregnancy swimming class. Without any more hesitation she chose a cute yellow swimsuit with a picture of a whale on it. She also couldn't resist a pair of yellow pajamas with a picture of a frog on it, a green bodysuit with a rainbow on it and a romper that said 'Made with love'. Just before she got out her wallet to pay, she noticed a white little T-shirt with the words 'I love my Daddy'. On the back was a picture of a heart that looked like a tattoo with the letters M-O-M inside of it. Smiling, she put it down with the rest of the clothes. Greg would love it!

When she showed him the T-shirt, he wasn't as enthusiastic as she had hoped, though. He smiled at it, said it was 'Cute', but then returned his attention to the report he was reading. A little disappointed, she went to the locker room to put the clothes away.

"Cute," Hodges said, getting his lunch from his own locker. Morgan shrugged her shoulders. It didn't really matter anymore now Greg wasn't as enthusiastic about it as she. She just didn't understand why. What was wrong with the T-shirt?

"Are you okay?" Hodges worriedly asked. She looked up at him, ready to tell him she was perfectly okay, but when she saw he was genuinely worried, she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Hodges softly asked, leading her to the bench in the middle of the locker room. With a sigh, she sat down and started telling him how worried she was about Greg.

"Why won't he tell me what's going on?" she nearly called out. "He has never kept a secret for me as long as I know him! He didn't even manage to keep my birthday present a secret!"

"Don't get me wrong, but could it be that he is jealous?" Hodges suggested. Surprised, she looked at him. "Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"Because you went shopping for the baby without him…"

"That's ridi…" she started, but then she stopped. Could that really be it? It was true that up until yesterday he had always come with her when they bought things for the baby. The only time he hadn't come, was when she had gone shopping for maternity clothes with Catherine, but technically that wasn't for the baby. But if he had wanted to go baby clothes shopping with her, why hadn't he just told her? She asked her question out loud to Hodges.

"Hey, don't ask me!" he quickly said. "You know him better than I do! Maybe he just didn't want to upset you… just like you didn't want to upset him by asking him more questions… I can understand his point of view, though: it wasn't that long ago that you started crying at everything!"

"I haven't had a mood swing in ages!" she protested, but at the same time, she felt the tears burning in her eyes. Hodges gently nudged her. "I was just joking…"

"Ouch!"

"What?" He jumped up from the bench, looking worriedly at her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, grinning. "The baby just kicked, that's all! I think it has talent for soccer…"

Reassured, Hodges sat down again. Morgan smiled at him. "Thanks, Hodges, I really appreciate you listening. I just hope you're right, because otherwise I really don't know what's going on!"

After shift, she asked Greg if he would mind going someplace else first before they went home. He didn't, so she gave him the directions to the supermarket. When they entered, she saw his eyes light up for a moment. Hodges was right, she thought, quickly shaking her head. Just because he was right about this, didn't mean he was right about that other thing as well…

She grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him over to a bench near the sleepwear section.

"I'm sorry I went shopping without you," she started. "I should have realized you wanted to come with me, but when I came here… I kinda lost it, I think. But why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gone today if you had told me yesterday you had wanted to come!"

"You looked so happy," Greg softly said. "I know you still have a few difficult weeks ahead of you, so I didn't want to take away any of the happy moments you can still experience now…"

His loving words made tears appear in Morgan's eyes. Forcing them back, she pulled him a little closer. "You really are way too sweet… But I'd be much happier if I know what's worrying you! Promise me you'll tell me from now on, okay? And if I do get sad, there's still enough apple pie in the freezer to cheer me up again!"

Smiling, he nodded. "Okay, I won't keep secrets from you anymore, I promise. And you're right, I should have told you I wanted to go shopping with you. I think it just never occurred to me that you'd buy baby clothes without me because we've done everything together so far. But now I see all of this, I can kinda understand why you did. Look at those blue pajamas, they're perfect for our son or daughter! I can already picture me putting them on…"

"After you've changed its diaper?" Morgan jokingly added, happy things were good between her and Greg again. With a teasing look in his eyes, Greg helped her up from the bench. "If I put on the pajamas, does that mean you'll change the diaper?"

"Guess…" Even though they were still in the store, she pulled him close and kissed him. Smiling, Greg held her for another moment. He knew the answer to his question was 'no', but this kiss was in every way a 'yes' to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews again! :D  
After this one, I think there's going to be three more chapters, so from now on it's counting down till the baby's born!  
Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

The last few weeks of Morgan's pregnancy suddenly seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was getting ready for her last night at work. Everyone had gathered in the breakroom at the beginning of shift as they didn't know if they'd have the time at the end of their shift.

"Morgan," Russell started and already, the tears appeared in her eyes. She put her hands on her stomach and felt the baby kick, which calmed her a little again. When Greg put his arm around her waist, the tears appeared once again, though.

"Well, that's not a good sign if you're already starting to cry when I just say your name!" Russell said. Morgan laughed through her tears. "It's alright, go on!"

Russell smiled at her. "Alright then. Morgan, I guess I don't have to say that we're all gonna miss you around here, but we all know it's time for you to take it easier. Enjoy these last few weeks alone and after that we of course all wish you the best of luck with the baby. I know everyone's been telling you this, but I'm gonna say it again anyway: everything is going to be fine, I know it is. You'll make a great Mom… and Greg's going to be a great Dad!"

"Thanks, Russell," Morgan smiled, leaning comfortably against a blushing Greg. "I'll miss you guys too, although I know I'm all going to see you at least once during all those weeks that I'm not here. And if you need any help with a case or advice, please call me, because I know I'm going to be bored at home!"

"Just take it easy and try to catch up on some sleep, you'll probably need it once the baby has been born!" Finn advised her.

"And feel free to come over to walk Sam, because I know he loves those walks with you," Nick said. Morgan smiled at him. "I love walking with him too, but I can only walk with him if Greg takes me over to your place or if you take Sam to our house, because… well…"

She pointed at her stomach, which made Nick smile. He nodded to reassure her. "We'll work something out."

"And of course we're not gonna let you go without a present," Sara then said. "I know the LVPD has an official present for you, I believe the sheriff's going to bring that here, but we figured you might enjoy this as well…"

She gave Henry a sign, who opened the fridge. Inside was the biggest apple pie Morgan had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are the best!" she called out. Hodges showed her the box he had been hiding behind his back. "Chocolate sprinkles?"

"You guys are really the best," Morgan grinned. "But I'm not gonna eat this alone, you have to help me! Who wants a piece?"

"We were hoping you'd say that," Finn said with a smile, handing her a knife to cut the pie in smaller pieces. By the time Ecklie appeared in the breakroom with the LVPD's present, everyone was already enjoying their apple pie.

"Seems I've arrived at the right time," he said, smiling a little. "Or am I too late already?"

"Not yet, but you have to be quick!" Morgan grinned, handing him one of the last pieces.

"Thanks," her father said, putting down the plate for a moment, "but let's first do the official part! Morgan, I'm supposed to say a whole lot of things 'on behalf of the entire Las Vegas police department', but you're my daughter, so I'm just gonna make this short and easy: we wish you all the best with the baby and we hope you'll enjoy this."

He handed her a small basket filled with all kinds of different things.

"Half of it is for the baby, half of it is for you," he told her. "But there's no apple pie, I'm afraid…"

Morgan grinned at him. "That's okay, Dad, thank you! Or thank you, Las Vegas police department! When the baby is born, I promise I'll send an official birth announcement card. Well, actually I have to promise that _Greg_ is going to send one, as that's his responsibility!"

"Think you can handle that?" Nick teasingly asked Greg, but he took it seriously and said: "It's one of the few things I can do, so I will. I know it's nothing compared to carrying a baby for nine months and labor of course, but what I can do, I will do."

"Quite the gentleman," Sara smiled.

"You nervous about labor yet?" Finn wanted to know from Morgan.

"Not really," Morgan confessed, but then she added: "Yet… But if millions of women can do it, why can't I?"

"That's the spirit!" Russell grinned. "Alright, I guess it's time to get back to work. Nick, you help Finn wrap up her case, then I've got something new for you. Sara, you can come with me, then Greg can stay here and help his wi… eh… girlfriend, if she needs help."

Everyone seemed to try very hard to ignore Russell's slip of the tongue, but everyone had definitely heard it.

"Can I take Greg instead?" Sara quickly asked to change the subject.

"Oh, sure, then I'll stay here," Russell nodded. "Maybe I can help Morgan eat those last two pieces of apple pie…"

The look Morgan gave him, told him there was no chance of that, which made him laugh.

"Alright, back to work!" he grinned. "Henry, I'm gonna follow you and hope you've got some results for me!"

"Yeah, I do!" Henry immediately said, leading the way to the DNA lab. One by one, everyone left the breakroom, except for Morgan and Ecklie. The sheriff smiled at his daughter. "Your last shift already… It seems like only yesterday you told me you and Greg were dating _and_ having a baby together. Time has sure flown by!"

"Well, I have a feeling that the next few weeks are gonna pass real slow…" Morgan said with a sigh. "What am I supposed to do at home for three weeks? Or maybe even longer, if the baby is late… Am I supposed to do my breathing exercises all day long? Stare at the walls?"

"You'll find something to do," Ecklie tried to reassure her.

"What? I can't do much that requires moving around… You should see me waddle sometimes, I look like Donald Duck!" Morgan called out with her eyebrows raised up high. The expression on her face made Ecklie laugh and after a moment, Morgan started laughing as well.

"You'll find something," Ecklie repeated. "And if not, you can always do what your Mom did: boss people around. Oh, I remember how she used to boss me around before you were born… 'Do this' and 'Get me that' or 'Why haven't you done that yet?' And of course I couldn't say 'no' to her!"

"Well, if I said things like that to Greg, I don't think he'd even mind," she sighed. "He's really the sweetest guy in the whole entire world… Sometimes I even think he's too sweet as I have no idea how he puts up with me sometimes… I never knew it was possible to love someone so much, but now I do…"

Ecklie smiled at her. "It's good to see you this happy. Greg's a great guy and I can see how much he loves you. It's special what you two have, something that not a lot of people have. I know I've never had it with your Mom… But yet I have a beautiful daughter and in a few weeks time, I'll have my first grandchild. I think I'll consider myself a little lucky after all!"

Morgan smiled back at him. "You can consider yourself very lucky, Dad!"

While Morgan talked to her father in the breakroom, Greg talked to Sara in her car. At first they talked about the baby of course, but then Sara changed the subject to Russell's slip of the tongue.

"We didn't want to get married now, because everyone would think it was because of Morgan's pregnancy," Greg explained.

"But you want to marry her?" Sara understood. Greg immediately nodded. "Of course I want to! I love her and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

"Why haven't you asked her yet then?" Sara asked. "Asking her doesn't mean you have to have the wedding the next day, you can wait till after the baby is born!"

Greg suddenly went very quiet. He had been keeping it a secret for everyone, and he wanted to keep it that way, but there was a little box he always carried with him, no matter where he went. Right now, he could almost feel it burning a hole in his pocket. He fought the urge to touch it, knowing Sara would notice it right away.

"That's an idea," he finally said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Sara slowed the car down, giving herself the chance to look at him. "You haven't already asked her, have you? When you two started dating, you didn't tell me either!"

"I can honestly tell you I haven't asked her yet," Greg said, looking her straight in the eye. Sara pressed down the gas pedal again. "Okay, I believe you. But are you gonna ask her soon?"

"If and how I ask her, is my business," he just told her, which she, to his surprise, immediately accepted. Relieved, he looked out the window. He already knew exactly when he was going to ask her and he had no doubt about what Morgan's answer would be.

The rest of Morgan's last shift was uneventful and before they all knew it, Morgan drove away from CSI with Greg for the last time. With a sigh she leaned back in her seat. "Goodbye, work. Hello, boredom!"

Greg smiled without saying anything. Over the past few weeks, he had already given her so many suggestions of things she could do he had lost count. Not that it really mattered anyway, because he knew she wasn't the person to sit at home and do nothing. Or quietly read a book or do a puzzle or watch TV or play a game or…

"Just try to relax these next few weeks, okay?" he told her now. She shook her head. "What am I supposed to do, sleep all day long? And then wake up when you get home and get back to sleep?"

"If you get too bored, you can always call your Mom and ask her to come and keep you company…" Greg suggested with a teasing look in his eyes.

"No, thank you, I don't think I'll ever be that bored!" Morgan muttered. Greg put one hand on her arm, using his other hand to hold the steering wheel. "You'll find something to do, I know you will!"

He ended up being right… for three days. On the first day of her maternity leave, Morgan put away all the Halloween decorations and gave the candy they had left to the kids in the neighborhood as she didn't like it herself. On the second day, she checked if she and Greg had really bought all the baby clothes they needed and put them away neatly in the baby's closet. On day three, she re-read the pregnancy books they had bought and packed her bag for the hospital. On day four, however, she didn't know what to do anymore. She somehow managed to get through the day, but by the time it was November fifth, she was absolutely bored. She didn't even want to think about tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. The eight would be fine, because Greg was off then, but what was she supposed to do today and the two other days? She tried calling everyone she knew – her Mom, Greg's parents, Catherine – but eventually, she got bored of that too. By the time Greg got home, she was so happy she would have jumped up from the couch if she could have.

"I brought you something," Greg said, handing her a file with crime scene photos and printouts. "Finn and Sara are working on a case of a serial killer, but they can't seem to figure out how he chooses his victims. Maybe you can take a look at it tomorrow!"

The file kept her busy the entire next day plus most of the day after that, but then she started to count down the minutes till Greg got home again. When he finally stepped into the living room, she let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

Smiling, he came over to her and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just a little tired," she told him.

"Not too tired, I hope? I actually want to take you out for a nice, luxurious lunch tomorrow…" he confessed. She happily smiled at him. "No, that's perfect! Thank you, Greg!"

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "I wanted to take you somewhere, but then I figured this was the easiest as you don't have to walk a lot and there's a restroom nearby…"

"Yeah, that last one has become kind of an important thing," she nodded with a sigh. "When we see doctor Martins on the tenth, I'm gonna ask her if there's something I can do about it, because if I start going any more often, I may as well start living in the bathroom!"

The next day, Greg found out what she meant, because during their three-hour lunch, she went to the restroom six times.

"Hey, you wanted to have something to do during your maternity leave!" Greg grinningly joked when they drove back home. Morgan pushed him against his shoulder, but she grinned as well. "If having something to do means spending all my time in the bathroom, I rather have nothing to do!"

Still laughing, she got out of the car. Surprised she looked at the car that was parked next to Greg's. "What's Finn's car doing here?"

"Is that Finn's car?" Greg innocently asked. "Oh, that's strange…"

The teasing look in his eyes told Morgan he was hiding something. Without waiting for him, she walked up to the front door as quickly as she could. To her surprise, or maybe not, the front door wasn't locked anymore. Greg, who had come up next to her, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Remember I gave Sara a spare key in case of emergencies? This was one…"

Gently, he pushed her inside.

"Surprise!"

Almost with her mouth open, Morgan stared at all her colleagues standing under a green banner that said 'Baby Brody / Sanders'. Everyone was there: Russell, Finn, Sara, Nick, Henry, Hodges, doc Robbins, David, Brass… Nick had even brought Sam!

"We invited your Dad, but he couldn't make it," Finn confessed. "Although I got the feeling he didn't even really mind having to miss a baby shower…"

"We also invited Catherine, but unfortunately the FBI wouldn't let her go," Sara told Morgan. "She did send someone else in her place, though…"

She stepped aside and Morgan saw a young woman with blond hair had been standing behind her. She didn't know the woman, but Greg recognized her immediately: "Lindsey!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews again! I'm also glad you liked Lindsey coming to the baby shower, because she's not leaving yet...  
****Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, only 2 more after this! :)**

After giving the young woman a hug, Greg quickly introduced her to Morgan: "Morgan, this is Lindsey, Catherine's daughter. Lindsey, this is Morgan."

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Lindsey said, shaking Morgan's hand. Morgan smiled at her. "It's so nice to finally meet you too! Catherine has told me so much about you!"

She immediately liked the young woman, who, now she looked better, looked so much like Catherine.

"Yeah, my Mom loves talking about me!" Lindsey grinned. "She really wanted to come, but she also wants to come once the baby has been born and the FBI wouldn't give her time off twice a month. Hope you don't mind I'm here instead…"

"Not at all!" Morgan said with a smile. Next to her, Greg shook his head to agree with her. "It's so nice to see you again, Lindsey, it's been way too long!"

"I've missed you guys loads," Lindsey confessed. "But it's great to see you all again now!"

"You'll get time to catch up later," Sara quickly said, seeing Greg wanted to start talking to Lindsey again. He had known about the shower, but he hadn't known Lindsey would be there.

"Yeah, because before the other guests arrive, we want to give you something," Finn continued, looking at Morgan. She looked back, surprised. "There's more guests coming?"

"Of course, you didn't think this was all?" Sara grinned. "Greg told us how bored you already were, so we asked a few more people to help you get through your boredom…"

"Or maybe this will help," Finn said, leading Morgan towards the couch to sit down. "Our first gift… Something to save for later… or something to play with yourself now!"

Curiously, Morgan opened the present Finn handed her. It turned out to be a Junior Detective Kit.

"Just in case the baby wants to follow in its parents' footsteps," Sara grinned. "This kinda goes with it…"

She handed Morgan another present, which she quickly opened. Inside was a dark blue vest with the word 'Forensics' in white letters on the back, exactly like the vests they usually wore at a crime scene. The difference with their own vests was that this one was much and much smaller, maybe still a little too big for a baby, but definitely child-size. The vest even had a little nametag on the front that said 'Brody-Sanders'.

"This is…" Morgan was lost for words. It was adorable, amazing and totally sweet, all at the same time. With her eyes filled with tears she looked up at her colleagues. "How did you guys…?"

"Doc's wife turned out to be great with a needle," David grinned. "She made it for you."

"Doc, please give her the biggest hug you can!" Morgan said, looking at Doc Robbins now. He smiled at her. "You'll get the chance to do it yourself later, she was invited as well!"

"Really? That's amazing!" Smiling, Morgan looked at the little vest again. "It's really… I don't know what to say, except 'Thank you'. I love it! Did you know about this, Greg?"

"No, I didn't!" he said as he took the vest from her, his eyes filled with love. "I can't wait for our son or daughter to wear this!"

"There's one more thing," Finn said, handing Morgan another present. She frowned her eyebrows together. "Please tell me this isn't a matching gun!"

Everyone laughed, Morgan included.

"It's safe," Finn promised her. Reassured, Morgan opened the present, which turned out to be a teddy bear wearing a T-shirt with the words 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigator' on it.

"I kinda knew about that," Greg confessed.

"Yeah, that's kinda my fault," Sara grinned. "I tried to find out if you had already bought a stuffed animal for the baby, but I guess I wasn't subtle enough about it…"

"It's totally cute," Morgan said with a smile. "Thank you all so much!"

"We got you a few presents for yourself as well, but you'll have to wait until after the baby is born," Hodges said, handing her something that looked like a bottle from the outside already. It turned out to be a bottle of wine from the vineyard of Elisabetta's family. A box of Morgan's favorite chocolates followed, along with a gift certificate for a day at the spa and a handwritten coupon for a 'day out with the girls'.

"Does this mean I get to go to the spa with the guys?" she joked.

"We'll just take you out for drinks instead, how does that sound?" Nick said with a grin. Morgan smiled at him. "Deal!"

After she had thanked everyone for the gifts again, Finn and Sara revealed the cake they had ordered. It wasn't apple pie this time, but a beautiful cake decorated with blue and pink fondant and all kinds of items that went with the baby theme, such as a little teddy bear, a pacifier and even a crib.

"It's way too beautiful to cut!" Morgan called out.

"It's filled with apple flavored butter cream…" Finn told her.

"We'll take pictures first, then we'll cut it," Morgan quickly decided. Grinning, Greg went upstairs to get his camera. When he came back, Morgan first pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for not telling me," she whispered in his ear. "I love the surprise!"

After Greg had taken several photos of the cake ("It feels like I'm at a crime scene taking this many photos!"), Morgan cut it and started handing out the plates. As if it was their cue, the other guests started to arrive one by one. Like Doc Robbins had said, his wife came, along with Russell's wife and Amy. A few friends from the neighborhood followed and Finn and Sara had even invited Donna, the genealogist. She was very happy for them of course, but to her, it wasn't a surprise they had started dating in the first place.

"I already told you that you two look very cute together," she reminded them. They responded almost exactly as they had the first time Donna had said that: Greg quickly looked at Morgan with a blush on his cheeks and Morgan looked down with a shy smile. Donna just grinned.

As the baby shower continued, Morgan lost sight of Greg as everyone wanted to talk to her. She loved it at first, but after a while, she started to feel more and more tired. To her surprise, Amy was the one who helped her over to the couch and brought her something to drink. Sam, who had followed her to the couch, now rested his head on her legs. Smiling, she petted the dog's head.

"Are you okay here?" Amy asked her, a concerned tone in her voice. "Or do you want me to find Sara and Finn and tell them it's time to end the shower?"

"No, I'm fine here," Morgan said, smiling at David's wife. "Thanks, Amy."

She leaned back against the couch pillows and looked at Amy again. "Who's watching Joshua now actually?"

"Oh, my Mom," Amy told her. "She loves helping us out with Joshua, it's great to have such a fantastic help! Have you found someone yet to look after the baby when you and Greg both get back to work?"

"Mrs. Russell said she wouldn't mind looking after the baby a few nights a week, but it's not the most perfect solution," Morgan admitted. As she talked, she tried to find Greg with her eyes. He was standing only a few feet away from the couch and he was talking to Lindsey.

"If your Mom says 'no', then how am I supposed to say 'yes'?" she heard him say.

"Because it's the perfect solution!" Lindsey told him, a begging look in her eyes. "Please, Greg, at least think about it! And ask Morgan, I'm sure she'll agree with me!"

Morgan turned her attention back to Amy, ignoring her impatience to find out what Greg had to ask and what she, according to Lindsey, would agree with.

"Amy, could you do me a favor and find Sara for me?" she asked. David's wife smiled. "Of course!"

A few moments later, Sara sat down next to Morgan on the couch. She smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Morgan told her. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you know about Lindsey?"

"Catherine's daughter?" Sara said. "Well, Greg probably knows her better than I do, because when she was little, she sometimes helped him in the lab and she always seemed to enjoy talking to him when she got older. She was a totally cute little girl who loved her father and had a tough time when he died. For a while, Catherine thought she was getting off track: she tried to hitchhike and she used a fake ID to get into a Halloween party, but after that, she really grew up and from what I've heard from Catherine, she has become a really responsible young woman. I have a feeling she misses Las Vegas, though…"

Morgan slowly nodded, that thought had occurred to her as well. Before she could say something back to Sara, her stomach suddenly seemed to cramp up. She knew it wasn't a contraction because she had had this feeling quite a few times already the past two weeks, but it was a sign she had to take it easy.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and rest," she decided. Sara smiled to let her know she understood. "Don't worry, we'll clean up everything here. You just go and relax!"

She warned Greg, who immediately rushed over to the couch to help Morgan upstairs. Once he had helped her into bed, he kissed her on her forehead. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll come back later!"

He started to leave, but turned around when he heard Morgan say his name.

"What were you and Lindsey talking about?" she asked him. He sighed deeply before answering her question: "Lindsey wants to move back to Vegas and help us with the baby. She wants to be the babysitter when you get back to work. She says it's perfect as we, or at least I, know her and she has no trouble working nights. The only problem is that Catherine doesn't agree as it means she has to quit going to college…"

"How old is Lindsey?" Morgan asked.

"Twenty-one."

"Doesn't that mean she's old enough to make her own decisions?"

Greg smiled at her. "Yes, but you know Catherine too. It's not easy to do something she doesn't agree with!"

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Morgan leaned back and closed her eyes. "It's fine by me, I think Lindsey would make a perfect babysitter. Maybe you can talk to Catherine…"

"I will," Greg promised her, doubting if she had heard him: she seemed to be fast asleep already. Quietly, he left the room and went back downstairs. Sara and Finn had told everyone the baby shower was over and guests started to leave. Sara and Finn both stayed of course to help him clean up and Lindsey quickly started helping as well, resulting in a clean living room and kitchen after only thirty minutes.

"Thank you so much!" Greg said to Sara and Finn. They both smiled at him and told him they had loved organizing the baby shower.

"You know where to find us when you're having another baby!" Finn grinned. Greg grinned back at her. "We'll let you know after this one is born, okay? Thanks again, also on behalf of Morgan of course. And I'll see you guys at work tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow," Sara repeated before she left with Finn. Greg closed the door behind them and looked at Lindsey, who was holding the spare key Sara had given her. She gave him an awkward smile. "I guess I'll go and try to find a hotel room before I have to fly back tomorrow…"

"Come on, Lindsey, I know you love acting, but there's no need!" Greg said with a sigh. He pointed to the couch. "You know you can stay here, so sit down so we can talk about your offer again."

"Did you ask Morgan?" Lindsey immediately asked.

"Yes," Greg confessed after a moment of silence. With a happy smile Lindsey sat down on the couch. "And? What did she say?"

"Oh, Lindsey, she was tired, so she only said I should talk to your Mom," Greg sighed, sitting down next to her. "She did say she thinks you'd be a perfect babysitter, but that doesn't mean anything yet! We'll talk about it later, okay? Once she's had a few hours of sleep, we'll discuss it together, the three of us, deal?"

"Deal!" Lindsey nodded with a satisfied look in her eyes.

"Alright, then I'll find you some blankets and a pillow now and you can make up your bed on the couch!"

Since Lindsey felt tired as well after her flight, she decided to get a few hours of sleep herself too. Greg, who was still full of energy after seeing how much Morgan had enjoyed the surprise baby shower, went to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake her. He took one of the pregnancy books he and Morgan had bought and started re-reading the part about labor and the first few days after the baby was born. Just as he was checking the list of things he had to do after the baby was born, he heard Morgan call his name. As usual, he rushed up to her, arriving out of breath in the bedroom from racing up the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked her, a worried tone in his voice now he saw her face. She pointed to the bed, which, to Greg's surprise, was wet. "I think my waters broke! And… oh…"

With pain written all over her face, she pressed her hands against her stomach. "I think I'm having contractions!"

Surprised, Greg shook his head. "That's impossible, the baby isn't due for another two weeks!"

Lindsey, who had woken up when Greg raced up the stairs, now stepped forward and said: "It is possible, Greg, I was born three weeks early as well! I think you have to take Morgan to the hospital. Do you want me to call a cab or an ambulance?"

"No, I'll drive her myself," Greg said. Slowly, it started to dawn on him. Morgan was gonna have the baby… He was really going to be a father now…

"Is there anything I can do?" Lindsey asked, waking him up from his thoughts. "Would you like me to call someone? Your parents, your doctor?"

Greg first helped Morgan up from the bed before he answered her question: "Could you call my parents? And Morgan's Mom and stepdad? They have to fly in from California!"

Morgan handed Lindsey her address book, which she kept on her nightstand. "Could you call my Dad as well? He's probably busy…"

"I'll make sure he hears the news," Lindsey promised her with a sweet smile. She looked at Greg again. "Which hospital are you going to?"

"Desert Palm," Greg immediately decided. Lindsey nodded. "Alright, I'll call your parents and then I'll meet you there. If there's anything else I can do, just call me, my cell phone number hasn't changed!"

"Thanks, Lindsey," Morgan softly said as she felt another contraction starting. Greg quickly grabbed her hands to help her get through it. When she breathed out, he wrapped an arm around her waist as good as he could and helped her downstairs. Lindsey followed them out to the car with Morgan's hospital bag. She put it in the back of the car and then ran back inside to call Greg and Morgan's parents, while Greg helped Morgan into the car. Before he could close the door, Morgan grabbed his arm. She smiled at him. "This is it… After all those months this is finally it!"

Greg gently squeezed her hand. "Are you nervous?"

She knew there was no need to pretend to be braver than she felt, so she immediately nodded. With a loving smile, Greg kissed her. "You're gonna do great, I know you will. And then we'll finally get to hold our baby…"

Smiling, Morgan kissed him back. "I can't wait!"

Greg smiled again as well. "Me neither!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D  
Hope you'll all like this new chapter again and I promise I'll add the last chapter very soon... Enjoy! :)**

Just as Greg started the car, Morgan had another contraction. He helped her breathe through it and then quickly started the car, keeping one eye on the clock to see how much time there was in between contractions.

"Eight minutes," he said after Morgan had endured the next one. She nodded, still breathing heavier than normal. "I saw it too…"

Greg managed to reach the hospital just before the next one started. He helped Morgan out of the car and quickly grabbed her bag. She could still walk to the entrance herself, but he held her anyway. He looked around to see if he could get a wheelchair for her somewhere when he suddenly saw a familiar person: "Doctor Martins!"

The woman turned around and opened her eyes in surprise. "Greg? Morgan? Is everything alright?"

One look at Morgan told her what was going on and she quickly got a wheelchair. With a sigh of relief, Morgan sat down.

"Let's get you to a room," doctor Martins decided with a smile. "I'll check with the nurse which room is available, I'll be right back!"

After checking with the head nurse, doctor Martins brought them to a room on the third floor and helped Greg get Morgan into bed. She then did a quick examination to see if the baby was in a hurry or if it was going to let them wait a while longer.

"I think it's going to be a while," she said. She looked at the clock and shook her head. "I don't think it's going to be today anymore, but definitely tomorrow!" she added with a grin. Morgan, who had seen it was nine in the evening as well, gave her a small smile. "I might hope so!"

Doctor Martins grinned again. "Don't worry, it's not going to be that long! Officially I'm not allowed to say this, but I think that you'll be parents in less than twelve hours!"

Excitedly, but also nervous, Morgan looked at Greg. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I'll be back later," doctor Martins promised them before she left the room. Morgan let out a little nervous sigh. "Less than twelve hours… Then we'll finally get to hold our son or daughter! I wish we could make time go faster… oh… Especially now!"

She felt another contraction coming. Greg quickly grabbed her hand and reminded her of her breathing exercises. Thanks to his calm voice she managed to get through the contraction quite easily. She looked at the clock. "This wasn't eight minutes anymore, was it?"

"I'll time the next one," Greg promised, getting his cell phone out of his pocket to use his stopwatch app. It told him Morgan's feeling was right: there were now only six minutes between contractions.

"Our parents are never going to get here in time!" she said with a slight hint of panic in her voice. "Where is Lindsey anyway?"

As if she had heard Morgan's question, Lindsey entered the room, looking a little shy. Greg smiled at her. "It's okay, Lindsey, you can come in! Did you call our parents?"

"Your parents are on the way to the airport to get on the first flight to Vegas," Lindsey told him. "Your Mom and stepdad as well, Morgan. I also called your Dad and he's on his way."

"Really?" Relieved, Morgan leaned back. She was really happy Greg was here with her of course, but she wanted her Dad to be there as well.

"Yes, he said nothing else was more important than this, so he was going to cancel all of his meetings," Lindsey grinned. Then she said: "I also called my Mom…"

"Oh, that's really sweet, Lindsey, but she's not going to make it in time anyway," Morgan said with a little smile. Lindsey shook her head. "Don't be so sure of that, I heard her tell some guy: 'Who cares that there's a murderer out there, I'm flying to Vegas right now!'"

Greg and Morgan both laughed as they could just imagine Catherine saying it.

"She knows I told you about my plans to move back to Vegas and wanting to help you guys out with the baby," Lindsey continued. "She wasn't really happy about that…"

"Don't worry, Linds, I'll talk to your Mom when she gets here," Greg promised her. Carefully, Lindsey looked at Morgan. "Do you feel like talking about my offer now or should I wait till the baby is here?"

"No, now's fi…" Morgan started, but then she felt another contraction coming. Because she really wanted to talk to Lindsey, she hardly gave herself the time to concentrate on her breathing, which made the contraction a lot more painful than the previous ones. When it was over, she needed a moment to recover before she could talk again: "Why do you want to help us out so badly? I mean, I love that you've offered it of course, but…"

"My roommate had a baby," Lindsey blurted out. "I never told my Mom as I knew she'd be worried about me since my roommate and I always went out with the same guys, but I'm really not as careless as she sometimes thinks I am. And I definitely don't sleep with guys who dump you after they've gotten what they want… but my roommate did. When she found out she was pregnant, I immediately promised her to help her and I did. I helped her throughout her entire pregnancy and I was there when her son was born. When I saw that little guy and I got to hold him, I suddenly realized I was wasting my time learning about old French writers in college. I want to work with kids, with babies… Help take care of them and watch them grow up… That's what I want to do with my life! I realized all of that when I held that little boy in my arms. And then a few days later my Mom told me about her visit to you guys."

Morgan stayed quiet for a moment, but not because she felt another contraction coming. She understood exactly what Lindsey meant. Hadn't the exact same thing happened to her when she had held baby Joshua? She had realized at that moment she was ready to start her own family and that she had to tell Greg how much she loved him. And here she was now, only just over a year later, ready to give birth to their son or daughter.

"Greg, can you get me something to drink?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, of course," he immediately said. "Are you going to be okay here for a little while?"

"Don't worry," she told him. She looked at Lindsey and smiled at the young woman. "I'm going to stay right here with our new babysitter!"

Lindsey only just held in an excited scream, but she did jump up and hugged Morgan. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"

"You're welcome," Morgan smiled. "Oh…"

"It's fine, you go and get that drink!" Lindsey quickly said to Greg, while she grabbed Morgan's hand. "Okay, look at me and remember: breathe in… and out…"

Greg of course stayed until the contraction was over, not able to leave Morgan now, but he saw she was in good hands with Lindsey. With a reassured feeling, he left the room to get drinks for all three of them. When he came back, he found Morgan and Lindsey talking about what Lindsey's responsibilities would be when the baby was there and where she was gonna stay in the house. To Greg it looked more like a tea party than two people in a hospital, with one of them ready to give birth soon.

"Sorry, if I had known, I would have brought apple pie," he grinned. Morgan groaned. "No more apple pie, please! I don't think I'll be able to eat it for another year! Oh, here we go again!"

"They're now four minutes apart," Lindsey told Greg, as he quickly went over to the bed to hold Morgan's hand. When he let her go when the contraction was over, he saw her Dad standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Morgan said with a sound of relief in her voice. Ecklie smiled at her. "Hey, honey, how are we doing here?"

"I'm doing alright, also thanks to Lindsey," Morgan told him. She pointed at the young woman. "You remember Catherine's daughter?"

"Oh, so you're the one who called me!" Ecklie understood. "You're quite convincing on the phone, young lady, since my secretary pulled me out of a very important meeting! This is more important of course, but I'm just curious: what did you tell her?"

"I… don't really want to tell," Lindsey said, her cheeks bright red. Morgan and Greg both grinned, Ecklie just nodded, understanding it was probably best not to ask any further. He looked at Morgan again. "Did you already call your Mom?"

"Lindsey called her, she and my stepdad would try to fly here as quickly as they could." She looked at her father with a begging look. "Promise me you two won't start arguing once she's here, Dad, please!"

"I won't, honey, don't worry!" Ecklie quickly reassured her. "You just try to relax, okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Dad. Just stay here, please."

Ecklie sat down on the chair Greg handed him and quietly waited until there was something he could do. During the first two contractions, he let Greg help his daughter get through it, but then he started helping Greg coach her. Greg noticed the contractions seemed to last longer and that they had become more painful. As always, he saw Morgan tried to look stronger than she felt, clenching her teeth and breathing in and out heavily to prevent herself from screaming. When the contraction was finally over, she fell back onto the bed, suddenly looking very tired. She shook her head. "How much longer? Please tell me it's nearly over!"

"They're two minutes apart now," Lindsey told her. "It can't be much longer!"

"Where is your doctor?" Ecklie asked.

"She came to check up on me right before you came and she said it would be a little while longer," Morgan groaned. She grabbed Greg's hand and looked at him. "I don't know how much longer I can do this… And I'm not even in the delivery room!"

Her head fell back onto the pillow and he saw a tear in her eye.

"Hey…" He gently shook her arm, so she looked at him again. "You can do this, I know you can! I wish I could do something for you, but if it was me having contractions, I probably would have given up hours ago!"

She laughed through her tears at his joke, which was exactly what he had hoped for. He kissed her hand and smiled at her. "It's gonna be okay, you can do this…"

For a moment, she smiled back at him, then the expression on her face changed. "Again… Greg, help me!"

He tried to remind her of her breathing exercises, but the contraction was so bad she actually screamed out loud.

"I'm getting doctor Martins," Lindsey decided. She rushed out of the room. Greg carefully wiped the drops of sweats from Morgan's forehead. Before he could put the towel back onto the nightstand, another contraction started.

"Hang in there, honey, it can't be much longer now!" Ecklie tried to help her get through it. With a worried look he looked from Greg to the door and back. "Where is that doctor? It really can't be much longer, can it?"

Greg didn't respond, he just looked at Morgan, feeling more worried than he was showing. How many contractions would she still have to go through?

"Alright, let's see how we're doing here!" It was almost magical how doctor Martins' appearance relaxed everyone in the room. She quickly examined Morgan. With a little shake of her head, she took her gloves off. "We've got one very impatient baby here, because things have moved a lot faster than I thought! You're ready to go to the delivery room, Morgan!"

Morgan let out a groan of relief. "Finally!"

"Only the Dad is allowed to come," doctor Martins said, looking at Ecklie and Lindsey. The sheriff quickly nodded. "I'll see if I can find out where your Mom is, Morgan."

"And I'll call Sara, so she can warn everyone at CSI," Lindsey decided. "Good luck, Morgan, you can do it!"

Morgan quickly motioned to her Dad that she wanted one last hug before doctor Martins took her to the delivery room. He softly kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "When you come back, you can call me 'grandpa'…"

"And I'm going to be a Mom," Morgan softly whispered. Feeling more than just a little nervous now, she grabbed Greg's hand and didn't let go anymore until they were in the delivery room. From that moment on, all she could remember was pain, people calling "Push!" and Greg's voice telling her she could do it. Suddenly, a different sound reached her ears. It was the sound of a baby crying…

"Congratulations," doctor Martins smiled. "It's a…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here it finally is: the very last chapter! I know I probably could have continued this story a lot longer, but I decided to end it here anyway. Maybe I'll do a sequel some time as I really enjoyed writing this, but then again: I always enjoy writing Greg / Morgan stories! ;)  
I'd also like to thank each and every one of you who has written a review for this story, followed it or added it to his / her favorite stories. That really means a lot to me, thank you all so much!  
And as always: I hope you'll like this chapter, enjoy! :)**

"Congratulations," doctor Martins smiled. "It's a girl!"

She took the crying baby girl with her to clean her up, but after that Morgan could finally hold her daughter for the very first time. With tears in her eyes she looked from the little girl in her arms to Greg. "She's so beautiful…"

Greg was too overwhelmed to say something. Their daughter… This little baby in Morgan's arms really was their daughter! In his eyes she was perfect, with ten little toes and ten little fingers. On her head, he saw little blond downy hair and when she opened her eyes, he heard Morgan whisper: "She has your eyes, Greg…"

Everything else about the little girl reminded him of Morgan, but the baby indeed had his brown eyes.

"I can't believe this really is our daughter," Morgan whispered. "Just look at her!"

Greg softly stroked her back and kissed her temple. "You carried her for nine months… She's the one you felt kicking, who woke you up at night… and who made you want apple pie!"

Still looking at their baby girl, Morgan smiled while she thought about those nine months that suddenly seemed to have passed so quickly. She remembered her first doctor's appointment, telling Greg and then telling everyone else, her mood swings, the baby's first kick, her cravings…

"It was all worth it," she whispered to Greg. "She's really so beautiful!"

Greg stroked her back again. "I'm really proud of you, sweetie, for everything! You did amazing!"

"Absolutely," doctor Martins agreed. She smiled at Morgan and Greg. "Now, have you thought of a name yet for your girl?"

Morgan looked at Greg, a smile on her face. "Yes, actually we have…"

A few hours later, when Morgan had recovered a little, she and the baby were brought to a private room. After the little girl had had her first feeding, she peacefully fell asleep. Smiling, Morgan watched her sleep.

"I still can't get over how beautiful she is!" she said to Greg. He smiled at her. "Of course she's beautiful, she looks like you!"

He thought the shy blush on her cheeks made her even more beautiful, but he didn't get the chance to tell her as the first visitors wanted to come and see their daughter. Morgan's eyes grew bigger when she saw who the visitors were. "Mom! Hank! How did you get here so quickly?"

Happily, she let her Mom and stepdad hug her.

"Congratulations to you too, of course," Morgan's Mom said to Greg. "Now, where's my granddaughter?"

As she looked at the sleeping baby, Greg noticed Ecklie standing in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable. He touched Morgan's arm to get her attention and pointed to the door.

"Dad!" Morgan happily called out. Encouraged by the happy sound in her voice, Ecklie entered the room.

"Your parents are here as well," he told Greg.

"Really?" Greg left Morgan with her parents and stepdad for a moment to find his own parents. They were just as enthusiastic as Ecklie, Morgan's Mom and stepdad and for a while, all Greg and Morgan heard was: "Oh, she's beautiful!"

"What's her name?" Greg's Mom then asked.

"Well, actually…" Morgan started, but she was interrupted by a voice coming from just outside her room. She and Greg both smiled as they recognized the voice: "I flew all the way out here just to see that baby and now you're telling me I can't go in there? Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I work for the FBI!"

"Now I know where Lindsey got it from," Ecklie softly said to Morgan and Greg, which made both of them laugh.

"What's going on?" Greg's Dad asked.

"You'll see," Greg grinned. Only a moment later Catherine walked into the room, a satisfied smile on her face. "Hey, guys…"

"Hi, Catherine," Morgan smiled as the ex-CSI hugged her. "You sure got here fast!"

"Of course, I told you I didn't want to miss this?" Catherine grinned. She hugged Greg as well and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you doing, Dad? Ready to show me your daughter?"

Smiling proudly, Greg took her over to the baby's crib on the other side of Morgan's bed. He thought he saw tears appear in Catherine's eyes when she saw the little girl. "She's beautiful, guys, she really is! And this is your baby… I still almost can't believe it!"

"Well, hopefully you'll believe it soon, because there's something we want to tell you," Greg said to her. He sat down next to Morgan on the bed and took her hand while he smiled at her. "Just before you entered, my Mom asked us what her name is. Well, Morgan and I have decided that she should also be named after someone who means incredibly much to both to us! So, I'd like to introduce you to… Rose Catherine Brody-Sanders."

This time he was sure he saw tears in Catherine's eyes.

"You named her after me?" she whispered. "That is… the sweetest thing anyone has ever done!"

"Like Greg said: you mean so much to both of us," Morgan said, smiling at Catherine. "He's known you a lot longer than I have, but those few months I got to spend with you here in Vegas were enough for me to realize you always need to be part of our lives…"

"Oh, you guys, I'm really gonna cry now!" Laughing through her tears, Catherine hugged both of them.

"Just promise us one thing," Greg then seriously said.

"Anything, just say it!"

"Promise us you won't be mad at your own daughter anymore. She really wants to help us, please let her!"

Without hesitation Catherine nodded. "I'll talk to her and we'll work it out, I promise. Maybe having her live here in Vegas with you guys will be an extra excuse for me to come and visit you whenever I can!"

Since things were getting a little too busy for Morgan and Rose now, Catherine decided to go and find Lindsey and Ecklie suggested he'd buy Greg's parents, Morgan's Mom and her stepdad a cup of coffee in the cafeteria downstairs. Greg stayed with Morgan of course and watched her and Rose sleep. For two hours, all he could do was smile, feeling like the luckiest man on earth. He thought back to that moment when he and Morgan had first met. How he had tried to flirt with her and how Nick had told him to 'not even think about it!' And now he was watching her sleep after she had given birth to their daughter only hours ago… Suddenly he wondered if Nick could still remember what he had said back then.

When Morgan woke up again, Rose immediately woke up as well and started crying because she was hungry. Just like the first time, a nurse came to help Morgan, but after the feeding she said: "Next time you can try it alone, because you're doing great! If I didn't know better, I'd say this wasn't your first child! Or did you lie to me?"

"No, she really is our first," Morgan grinned, happy with the compliment. She gently put Rose back in her crib and watched her fall asleep. The nurse left their room, nearly bumping into Sara on her way out. She smiled at them. "Ready for some company?"

Greg smiled at her to let her know they were ready. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you! Daddy Greg…"

Shyly, Greg grinned.

"Congratulations to you too, Morgan," Sara said, walking over to the bed to give Morgan a hug as well. "And I heard you named your daughter after Catherine, how sweet!"

"I hope you're not jealous and that you're okay with just being 'Aunt Sara'," Greg hesitantly said. Sara gave him another hug. "I love being 'Aunt Sara'!"

After Sara, the rest of the team came in one by one to congratulate them and see Rose. They were all touched when they saw the little girl sleep, even Nick, who usually pretended to be the toughest one on the team. Hodges was thrilled of course that his prediction had come true, which made Morgan say: "Why are you so happy to be right if you already knew you were going to be right? You had a sixth sense, remember?"

"Well, eh, sometimes my sixth sense can be a little off," he admitted.

"Just say you guessed!" Greg said with a grin. "It doesn't matter anyway, you already won the bet!"

"Well, about that bet… Of course there were a few others without a sixth sense who said the baby was going to be a girl, but I still won a nice amount of money… something I of course don't really need with my incredible paycheck," Hodges confessed. Greg just rolled his eyes.

"So, I actually wanted to use the money to buy something for you two and the baby what you really need," Hodges continued. "Just tell me what it is and I'll use the money to buy it for you. That way you can benefit from the bet a little as well…"

"Hodges, that's so sweet!" Morgan said. "Thank you!"

Hodges shrugged his shoulders a little. "No problem… You can think about it, of course, just tell me when you've thought of something."

"We will," Greg promised him. "And I have to agree with Morgan: this is really sweet of you. Thanks."

"Sure," Hodges nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Morgan smiled at him. "Come on over here, then I'll let you hold Rose!"

Having all of her colleagues visiting Rose surprisingly gave Morgan a lot of energy and the doctor decided she was ready to go home. Everyone offered to take them home, but in the end Greg drove his daughter and her mother home himself.

When they arrived at home they found Morgan's Dad waiting in the living room to their surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked. Ecklie smiled at her. "Remember how I suddenly had an idea for my very first gift as a grandfather? I didn't want to give it to you at the hospital, so when I heard Lindsey had your spare key, I asked her if she could let me in. Go upstairs, then you'll see what it is!"

Curiously, Greg and Morgan went upstairs, Morgan with Rose in her arms. Ecklie pointed to the door of the nursery. "Go on!"

Greg opened the door and waited till Morgan had entered the nursery with Rose before entering himself.

"Oh, Dad!" Morgan said when she saw what his present was. It was a mobile hanging over the crib that had been decorated with little elephants.

"It used to be yours," her father told her. "You probably don't remember anymore, but you always loved watching it as a baby. Sometimes I'd come into your room to wake you up and then I'd find you already awake just watching those little animals above your head. I did change it a little, because it had all kinds of animals and I figured you'd like to stick to the elephant theme instead…"

"Dad, it's amazing, thank you so much!" Morgan carefully handed Rose over to Greg, so she could hug her father. "I'm sure Rose will love it and if she doesn't… Well, then I'll just hang it over my own bed!"

Ecklie and Greg both laughed. Then Greg said: "Of course Rose will love it, even if it's just because her grandfather made it for her! Thank you, Conrad, it really is a wonderful present!"

"You're welcome," Ecklie smiled at him. "Well, I better go now, so the three of you can be alone. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Morgan smiled. As Ecklie left the nursery, she gently put Rose in her own crib for the very first time. The little girl remained fast asleep. Morgan watched her with a loving smile on her face. "She's just so beautiful…"

"Just like her Mom," Greg whispered in her ear before he kissed her. Gently, he led her to the chair next to the crib and helped her sit down. "You're the most beautiful woman I know, Morgan, but of course that's not the only reason why I fell in love with you. You're smart, strong, determined, you make me smile… You're just the most wonderful woman I know! I love you so much, Morgan, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

While he was talking, he had gotten a little box out of his pocket, which he now opened to show Morgan the ring he had bought before he knew she was pregnant already. He looked up at her, as usual immediately feeling the love he felt for her rush through his body. "Morgan, will you marry me?"

"Yes… Yes!" In tears she pulled him into her arms and kissed him, a kiss full of passion and love. "I love you so much too, Greg, I think I always have! That day we first met, when Nick introduced you to me… I'll never forget your sweet, but clumsy way of trying to flirt with me… You immediately made me smile and I know I didn't show it at first, but I couldn't stop thinking about you anymore from that moment on. I love you, Greg!"

"I love you too!" He pulled her closer and kissed her again. Suddenly they were interrupted by Rose, who started crying. Morgan quickly got up, but when she looked at her daughter, the little girl had fallen asleep already again.

"She probably felt left out," Greg grinned. He carefully bent down and gave his daughter a kiss on her hand.

"Maybe she felt lonely," Morgan softly said. "Maybe it's her way of telling us that she wants to have a brother or sister one day…"

A little surprised, Greg looked at her. "You must be feeling much better again if you're already thinking about a brother or sister for Rose!"

Morgan smiled at him. "I've never felt so great as I feel now! Being here with you with a ring on my finger that says we're getting married and looking at our daughter… How can I not feel great?"

Smiling, Greg pulled her close while he looked down at their little girl. He still felt like the luckiest man in the world and he knew Morgan had to feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now. And it was all thanks to their baby girl, their little Rose Catherine Brody-Sanders.


End file.
